Rien sans toi
by Rajhna
Summary: Lily n'a qu'un rêve : voir le monde extérieur mais quand on veut la marier c'est plus difficile! Elle fuit donc sous sa forme de chat et rencontre James Potter qui l'emmène à Poudlard. Mais un jour James la voit...
1. Prologue

Voilà la petite idée qui m'ai venu ce matin en tête ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**Prologue **

- Je veux juste voir le monde extérieur, soupira Lily alors que les domestiques de sa maison venaient de lui apporter des dizaines de robes avec une lettre.  
Sa sœur Pétunia vivait la même chose que Lily mais n'était pas aussi excitée de voir la vie au dehors.

- Je ne veux pas me marier, reprit Lily en relisant la lettre, et surtout pas avec ce Lucius Malefoy.

Lily Evans était une sang pur et une très riche fille de la ville. Ses parents les Evans, les personnes les plus respectées dans le monde de la sorcellerie avaient des règles plutôt clair dans l'éducation de leur enfant.

Les deux filles n'avaient jamais été à l'école, elles étudiaient à la maison durant trois heures. Le reste du temps, elles apprenaient à être une bonne femme : c'est à dire faire la cuisine, le ménage, tricoter, s'habiller convenablement.

Mais Lily détestait cela, elle n'aimait pas être réveillée à 6h00 pour se faire belle alors qu'elle aimait faire la grasse matinée et être naturel. Le tricot n'était pas pour elle, chaque fois que les femmes se réunissaient pour le faire, Lily feignait toujours d'avoir mal aux doigts ou trouvait une excuse bidon pour ne pas le faire. Et lorsqu'il s'agissait de bal ou de fête les soirs, elle refusait d'y aller mais comme ses parents la forçaient, elles faisaient en sorte qu'on la vire du bal. La seule chose où Lily assistait avec beaucoup de joie c'était les cours. Elle aurait pu passer son temps à écouter ce que son professeur disait. Bien sûr, les deux filles avaient rarement eut le loisir d'utiliser la baguette, car leur gouvernante assistait également aux cours.

Pourtant Lily aurait tant voulu passer son temps à apprendre mais voilà que tout tombait à l'eau à cause de cette foutue lettre. Ses parents avaient décidés de la marier et sa vie allait se résumer en : avoir des enfants et les occuper, faire la cuisine, se faire belle et préparer les bals.

Tous ses rêves venaient de se briser en un rien de temps. Ses rêves ou son rêve ? Elle n'en avait qu'un : voir le monde extérieur. Mais comment le voir si on est enfermé dans cette maison ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui refaisait sa coiffure. Cela ne dérangeait pas Pétunia, elle aimait la vie qu'elle vivait, pas elle. Alors pourquoi c'est elle qu'on mariait alors qu'elle n'avait 17 ans et sa sœur 18 ? Et puis elle ne se rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu ce Lucius Malefoy.

Lily jeta les robes par terre et s'allongea dans son lit.

Lily se leva à 4h00 du matin. Elle avait eu une idée. Si personne ne voulait la comprendre alors elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Elle avait décidé de fuir et voir le monde extérieur.

Elle se vêtit de la plus simple robe qu'elle soit et laissa ses cheveux lâchés. Elle n'emporta rien et sortit de sa chambre. Elle descendit à pas de loup les marches de l'escalier et arrivée en bas, elle essaya de sortir.

Au bout de quelques minutes enfin, elle se retrouva à la rue et s'empêcha de pousser un cri de joie.

Aussitôt elle se transforma en chat (Lily étant une animagus) et erra dehors.

James se réveilla tôt ce matin-là, il était 8h30 et il allait bientôt prendre le train pour Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Ses amis et lui y étaient depuis 6 ans et là ils allaient entamer leurs 7ème année.

L'année allait s'annoncer géniale car il avait appris la veille qu'il était préfet en chef. Lorsque ses parents l'avaient su, ils avaient été très heureux de l'apprendre.

Lorsqu'il eut prit son petit déjeuner, ses parents l'accompagnèrent à la gare.

Lily arriva dans uns sorte d'endroit ou des grandes voitures roulaient (1). Elle fut abasourdie et voyait des milliers de personnes qui marchaient. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il y aurait tant de monde.

James tirait son chariot sans regarder où il allait.

Lily, toujours sous sa forme de chat était tellement émerveillée qu'elle ne voyait pas qu'un chariot allait lui rentrer dedans.

James poussa plus fort pour entrer dans la barrière quand il vit qu'un chat roux allait se faire écraser par le chariot d'un autre garçon.

- Attention, cria t-il, ne bouge plus.

Le chariot s'arrêta aussitôt, et le chat bondit et recula. James s'approcha doucement du chat qui venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu ne sais pas qu'on est le 1er septembre, tout le monde retourne en cours. Si je n'aurais pas été là, tu serais mort.  
Le chat regarda James.

- Bon maintenant sauve-toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre t'écrase.

Mais dès que James le posa par terre, le chat resta à ses côtés.

- Allez va t-en, je suis sûre que tu es un chat perdu et bientôt ton maître te retrouvera.

Mais le chat se contenta de caresser les chaussures de James avec son dos.

James fronça les sourcils et le prit une nouvelle fois.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Le chat ne se fit pas prier, se dégagea des grands bras de James pour sauter sur le chariot et s'asseoir confortablement.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Le chat, ne pouvant pas répondre, s'installa.

A ce moment-là les amis de James arrivèrent.

- Alors Cornedrue, lui dit Sirius, tu es préfet en chef cette année ?  
- Et bien oui.  
- J'étais sûr que tu le serais, T'es le meilleur. Mais avec le Quiddicth ça va être dur pour toi.  
- Et Remus, il est où ?  
- Il doit arriver normalement, on y va ?

Peter, Sirius et James traversèrent la barrière et hissèrent leurs bagages et se trouvèrent un compartiment.

Leurs bagages déposés, James s'installa avec le chat sur ses genoux.

- Tu l'as eu où ce chat ? demanda Sirius.  
- Je l'ai trouvé dans la gare, il n'a pas voulu me quitter alors je l'ai prit avec moi.

James caressa le chat un peu affectueusement tandis que Lily sentait des vibrations dans son corps, jamais elle n'avait été caressé de cette manière, c'était si agréable et si doux. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que les doigts de James se baladait sur toute sa fourrure.

(1) Lily n'est pas sensée savoir où elle se trouve car elle n'y connaît rien !

Alors?

Ah oui et si vous avez une idée du nom que James pourrait lui donner (un nom de chat) bah n'hésitez pas, moi je ne trouve pas!


	2. Tékila

Kritari : Alors merci pour la review ! Contente que tu aimes la fic ! Alors pour la phrase : « jamais elle n'avait été caressé de cette manière » et bien tu dis que ça peut prêter à confusion ? m'enfin je veux dire que d'une personne ne la caressée et puis « de cette manière » c'est un peu normal ! m'enfin tu l'as pris comment ? lol ! en tout cas merci pour la review et puis bah voilà la suite !

Aziza : Alors là je suis bien contente que le début te plaise ! en fait non elle est pas encore amoureuse mais ça viendra petit à petit, elle aime bien les caresses de James pour l'instant ! merci encore !

Ambre15 : Merci pour la review, contente que ça te plaise ! merci pour les noms, j'aime bien Flower et Flo mais il y a un auteur qui s'appelle Flo alors je veux pas trop ! on sait jamais merci encore !

Moimoiremoi : alors vraiment merci pour la review, j'espère que u m'as reconnue ? moi c'est Lily dans hpff ! maintenant je ne suis plus en vacances, j'ai cours ! merci beaucoup !

Crevette : voilà j'ai pris ton nom, j'ai trop kiffé, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé ! merci pour la review et encore merci pour le nom

Lily(ne) : lol, transformer en chat ? quand je regarde mon chat ça me fait peur maintenant ? lolc'est débile mais bon !mdrrrr en tout cas merci pour la review, c'est sympa !

SusyBones : alors déjà je susi très contente que ma fic te plaise ! enfin surtout l'idée ! voilà voilà la suite avec un peu de retard, c'est pas grave pour le nom y a une revieweuse qui m'a aidée !merci !

§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 1 : Tékila**

Lily se promenait maintenant dans la chambre de Cornedrue. C'était comme ça que l'appelait ses amis, c'était un nom plutôt bizarre. Des petites créatures avaient emmené les bagages dans la chambre. Quand elle les avaient vu, elle avait crié et s'était réfugiée derrière Cornedrue mais celui-ci avait rit.

Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait de marrant. Il lui avait même dit :

- On dirait que tu n'es jamais sortit dehors.

Bon c'est vrai, elle n'était jamais sortit dehors mais bon.

Finalement, il l'avait emmené lui-même dans sa chambre et l'avait posé sur le lit et dès qu'il fut partit, elle explorait la chambre. Elle aimait bien cette chambre, elle était petite, simple et accueillante.

Lily avait tant envie de reprendre sa forme humaine mais elle avait peur que Cornedrue revienne et la voit. De toute manière si elle se transformait, elle allait être nue, et elle n'aurait pas de vêtements pour se vêtir.

Elle s'installa sur le lit et s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, James arriva et vit le chat roulé en boule dans son lit. Il s'approcha du lit et se pencha vers le chat.

- Et qu'est ce que je dois faire de toi maintenant ? Ca se trouve tu ne connais rien au monde de la sorcellerie et tu vas devoir virer d'ici.  
Lily redressa ses oreilles et ouvrit les yeux. Elle rencontra les yeux chocolat de son « maître » qui était assez embarrassé.

- En plus, j'aime pas trop les chats, soupira t-il.  
Le chat se releva et se posa sur ses genoux.

Non seulement il ne lui avait pas donné à manger et en plus il râlait de l'avoir ramené, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça quand même.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux là ? dit-il alors qu'elle miaulait. Tu veux sortir ?  
Lily miaula une nouvelle fois.

- Tu veux manger ? Mais qu'est ce que je te ramène, je n'étais pas sensé avoir un chat. T'aime bien le chocolat ? Car c'est tout ce que je pourrais te ramener. Bon au pire, viens avec moi.

Lily suivit James et tous les deux s'engouffrèrent dans un couloir et bientôt, James chatouilla une poire et Lily entra dans la pièce suivit de James. A la vue des nombreuses créatures, Lily sursauta en faisant un bond et alla se cacher derrière les pieds de James. James éclata de rire :

- Tu ne t'y habitueras donc jamais ?  
Puis il commanda de la nourriture et Lily mangea à sa faim.

Arrivé dans la chambre, James enleva sa chemise et Lily garda les yeux fixés sur son torse. Elle n'avait jamais vu le torse nu d'un homme, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça. Elle ferma les yeux dès qu'elle vit que James enlevait sa ceinture et elle se réfugia sous les couettes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, James s'allongea sur le lit et Lily sentit le torse nu de James sous ses pattes car James venait de la prendre et l'avait posé sur lui.

- Bon maintenant, va falloir que je te trouve un nom.

Lily était un peu troublée, certes elle était sous sa forme de chat mais jamais elle n'avait passé la nuit avec un homme dans sa chambre et puis dans le même lit. Elle essaya de se dégager pour s'endormir autre part mais Cornedrue la tenait fermement tout en réfléchissant au nom qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Les grandes mains de James lui faisaient un drôle d'effet. De plus il la caressait si tendrement qu'elle en frissonnait presque.

- Apparemment tu es une femelle, alors Tékila ça te va ?  
Lily ronronna et James sut que ça lui plaisait.

Lily se dégagea de lui et s'endormit sur l'oreiller à côté de la tête de James. Lily ne put s'empêcher de poser ses yeux ailleurs que sur la tête de James.

« Sans lui, elle se demandait où elle aurait erré. ! Merci Cornedrue, pensa t-elle avant de fermer les yeux. »

Il était maintenant 8h00 lorsqu'elle sentit James s'agiter dans son sommeil, elle faillit même recevoir un cou d'épaule.

Elle se redressa et alla s'endormir un peu plus loin des pieds de James.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, il portait une serviette autour de sa taille et avait le torse ruisselant d'eau. Lily ferma aussitôt ses yeux. Ce torse allait la rendre dingue. Elle sentit alors quelque chose de doux sur son dos et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que James s'était penché pour lui faire un bisou.

- Bonjour toi !

Si les chats pouvaient rougir, et bien Tékila aurait été toute rouge.

- Bon je pars en cours, alors ne fais pas de bêtises, je n'aimerai pas voir ma chambre en piteux état. Je demanderais aux elfes de t'apporter à manger.

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit dénouer sa serviette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle l'entendit sortir, parler à quelqu'un et puis s'en aller.

Elle attendit au moins trente minutes avant de reprendre sa vrai forme. Elle s'étira un bon coup et parcourut la salle du regard.

Elle se releva, prit la serviette de Cornedrue dans ses mains et se la passe autour de ses hanches.

Pourtant même si elle était loin de sa famille, elle n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de faire sa toilette de bon matin. C'est alors qu'elle alla dans la salle de bain et laissa l'eau couler tandis qu'elle se regardait dans un miroir.

Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et elle eut un sourire aux lèvres en pensant que c'était à cause de Cornedrue. Elle observa ses épaules un bon moment avant de dénouer sa serviette et d'aller dans l'eau.

Après s'être lavée, elle reprit la serviette de Cornedrue et la porta à ses hanches.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bazar qui régnait dans la chambre. Les habits étaient jetés pêle-mêle par terre. James avait balancé ses vêtements de la veille et ce matin pour retrouver son uniforme dans sa valise, il avait tout ôté. Pourtant il y avait des armoires, ce n'était pas pour rien.

- Ah les hommes, soupira t-elle.

Elle prit tous les vêtements de Cornedrue et les rangea dans l'armoire. Elle remarqua qu'au fond de sa valise, il avait pleins d'objets bizarres : un miroir, une carte, une cape rangé en boule, un scutoscope.

Tous les objets qui lui parurent suspects, elle les posa sur le lit afin de les examiner.

Au moment où elle touchait le scrutoscope, quelqu'un entra et Lily resta bouche-bée.

- Que… que faites vous là ?  
- Vous êtes une fille ? s'exclama l'elfe.  
Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre dorénavant bien rangée.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? répéta Lily.  
- Je suis venu ranger la chambre de Monsieur Potter.  
- Monsieur Potter ?  
- Monsieur James Potter. C'est sa chambre.  
- Mais il s'appelle Cornedrue.  
- Cornedrue est le surnom que lui ont donné ses amis, en réalité il s'appelle James.  
Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Bah comme vous le voyez la chambre est rangée et dorénavant je le ferais tous les jours donc pas besoin de venir.  
- Mais vous volez le travail des elfes.  
- Vous devriez être plutôt content.  
- Les elfes aiment servir, aiment travailler. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça.  
- Vous pouvez toujours ranger la chambre d'à côté et même la salle commune et puis m'apporter de la nourriture.  
Le sourire de l'elfe s'élargit.  
- Mais attention il n'y a que vous qui devez savoir que je suis ici, s'il vous plaît ne répétez à personne que je vis ici sous la forme d'un chat et surtout pas à Cor … à James.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle, je ferais en sorte d'apporter moi-même la nourriture ici et de ranger l'autre chambre et la salle commune et de garder ma langue.

L'elfe s'en alla d'un coup.

Satisfaite, Lily reposa les objets dans la valise et feuilleta le livre des potions de James.


	3. Le Quiddicth

Chapitre 2 : Le Quiddicth

Lily passait ses journées à lire, à étudier dans les livres de James Potter. Des fois elles s'amusaient à faire les devoirs de James (bien sûr elles jetaient ses parchemins dans le feu) et comme James avait souvent de bonnes notes, elle progressait rapidement. 

Pourtant dès qu'elle eut fini de lire tous les livres qui étaient dans la chambre de James (en somme que les livres de cours. Vous avez déjà vu un James plongé dans la lecture ?) elle se lassa vite et commença à s'ennuyer.

James rentrait très tard car il restait souvent avec ses amis à discuter. Lily ne les avait plus revu depuis qu'elle les avait rencontré dans le train. James ne les laissait jamais entrer dans sa chambre. Lorsque James était dans la chambre, il passait son temps à faire ses devoirs ou à s'amuser avec elle.

Là encore, il était en train de faire un devoir de potions tout en la caressant. Lily aimait beaucoup quand James la caressait, elle avait l'impression de fléchir chaque fois qu'il la touchait, c'était comme s'il touchait son propre corps. Il posa ses doigts sur son dos sans faire de gestes trop occupé à réfléchir sur son devoir, puis il longea son dos tout en lisant un extrait de son livre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il mit son stylo à sa bouche, la porta et la rapprocha près de lui et continua de lire le chapitre du livre.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils puis écrire sur son parchemin. Lily se pencha vers le parchemin en lisant ce qu'il écrivait : il était vraiment bon.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il jeta ses affaires par terre et enleva ses lunettes.

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas dormir tant que je n'aurais pas éteint les bougies alors … dormons ma chérie.

Maintenant Lily s'était plus rapprochée de James, elle ne dormait plus loin de sa tête, elle avait l'habitude de dormir près de son cou pour humer son odeur. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à poser son nez sur son cou ce qui le faisait un peu chatouiller.  
Ou des fois, lorsqu'il s'énervait, elle allait dormir entre les pieds de James. Mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, le matin elle se retrouvait toujours allongée à côté de lui tandis qu'il passait un bras autour d'elle. Ce James allait la rendre folle, ne cessait-elle de penser.

Pourtant elle gardait toujours un profond respect envers lui, elle fermait toujours les yeux lorsqu'il s'habillait ou déshabillait, elle n'allait pas dans la salle de bain pour aller le voir sous sa douche.(1). Non, elle ne voulait pas abuser. Sans lui, elle ne serait rien.

James ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Bon d'accord on était samedi et qu'il pouvait dormir en paix mais le problème était qu'il avait un match ce matin et Lily voulait absolument qu'il le gagne. Elle avait tout apprit dans un de ces livres (évidemment à part les livres de cours, il possédait une grande bibliothèque qui ne parlait que du Quiddicth). Lily aurait tellement voulut envie de le voir sur un balai. Chez elle, ce sport existait mais il était interdit de le pratiquer pour la simple raison que les hommes n'étaient pas fait pour voler sur un balai. Elle lui mordilla la joue alors qu'il essaya de la repousser.

- Laisse-moi dormir.  
Elle continua de plus belle et lui lécha le cou ce qui le chatouilla et il se réveilla.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il la prit dans ses bras.

- J'aurais dû te laisser là-bas.  
Lily savait qu'il disait ça pour rigoler, jamais il ne le pensait, c'était juste sous l'énervement qu'il lui balançait des répliques de ce genre. Un soir, il s'était tellement énervé qu'il lui avait foutu un coup de pied sur elle, et elle avait valser sur l'autre côté de la pièce. Lily lui avait tellement voulu qu'elle ne s'était plus approchée de lui. Il n'avait pas arrêté de l'appeler mais Lily refusait d'aller le voir. Finalement il s'était excusé et lui avait des bisous partout. Comment ne pas résister à ces baisers doux et chaleureux ?  
Depuis ce jour, il ne s'énervait plus contre elle.

Comme d'habitude, il se leva, alla prendre sa douche et se vêtit de son uniforme de quiddicth. Au lieu de le laisser partir comme d'habitude, Lily se colla à lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
Tékila lui caressa les pieds.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?  
Tékila miaula et il la porta.

Lily était très heureuse, elle allait enfin pouvoir assister à un match de quiddicth.

James arriva dans la grande salle et posa le chat sur ses genoux.

- T'as pas intérêt à faire de bêtises.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, Lily fixait tous les pieds en dessous de la table, elle vit même une fille sans doute enlever ses talons pour aller caresser la jambe de James. Lily s'offusqua, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le droit de faire ça. Mécontente, elle descendit des genoux de James et mordit les pieds de la fille.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
La fille se leva en sursaut en s'écartant de la table.

- On m'a mordu. A qui est ce chat ?

James se leva de table, prit le chat dans ses bras et s'en alla.

- Bon et bien, je t'avais demandé de rester sage et tu ne l'as pas fait, tu ne verras donc pas mon match.

Lily essayait de se gigoter dans ses bras.

- N'y compte même pas, tu resteras dans la chambre le temps que je revienne.

Lily se débattit mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, il jeta le chat dans le sofa et s'apprêtait à partir que Lily le suivait.

- Non, tu resteras ici.

Lily fit son petit air irrésistible et James soupira.

- J'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête. C'est ok, mais je te jure que si tu fais quelque chose, tu resteras ici ! Compris ?

James avait demandé à Remus Lupin de garder son chat tandis que lui-même et Sirius Black allaient jouer au Quiddicth.

James jouait vraiment bien. Il utilisait les même techniques qu'elle avait vu dans les images des livres. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de regarder ses co-équipiers jouer mais lorsque le vif d'or apparut, James fondit en piquet vers le sol. Lily écarquilla les yeux en voyant ça. James fonçait droit vers le sol. Il l'attrapa de justesse et remonta en chandelle.

Lily n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Non seulement James était fort mais son équipe était imbattable.

Remus déposa le chat sur le siège tandis qu'il allait féliciter James. Lily vit toutes les filles sauter sur James et l'embrasser sur la joue. En voyant cela, Lily recula en regardant la scène. James était très heureux et n'avait repoussé aucune fille.

Triste d'avoir assisté à ce truc, Lily retourna dans la salle commune des préfet en chef et attendit devant le portrait.

James n'était pas revenu de toute l'après-midi ni de la soirée. Lily attendait encore devant le portrait, elle pensait que James allait revenir après le match mais elle se doutait bien qu'il y avait plus important qu'elle, il devait sans doute en train de signer des autographes, ou bien en train de fêter leur victoire tandis qu'elle, elle était en train d'attendre tremblant de froid.

Lily se roula en boule et s'allongea sur le sol.

James arriva une heure plus tard.

- Tu es là ?  
Lily refusa d'ouvrir les yeux tellement elle était triste. Elle le vit s'agenouiller près d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras.  
- Figure-toi que je t'ai cherché partout, comme un malade. Pourquoi t'es parti du stade ? Remus en faisait tout un plat, il regrettait de t'avoir laissé.  
En écoutant ses belles paroles, Lily se mit à ronronner.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et Lily se dépêcha de prendre sa place favorite sur le lit tandis que James alla se prendre une douche.

(1) N'est ce pas ? vous non plus n'auriez jamais fait ça, bande de petites pervers ! lol

MERCI A

Sasu : Et ouais Lily veut pas qu'on touche à son « maître »

Eryn : Je suis désolée mais en plus de mes autres fics, il y a les cours ! Mais j'essaierais

Red independance : Merci pour les compliments ! C'est plaisant

Kritari : Dis-moi petite coquine à quoi pensais-tu ? Je veux savoir ! lol !

Red-Hair1990 : L'idée de plait ? mdrr comment ça « indescriptible » ? lol

Crevette : Et oui ton chat est devenu célèbre ! J'aimais beaucoup Tékila et puis James n'est pas sensé savoir ! Bah je me demande si ton chat c'est pas une fille (si t'es un garçon) et un garçon (si t'es une fille) mais si vous êtes toutes les deux filles ou deux garçons il y a un pb ! Non je me suis pas inspirée de faits réels mais faut dire ça me fait peur lol !

SusyBones : Oui il est vrai que c'est bizarre de voir Lily en chat, mais u sais les James en cerf m'ont terriblement lassé alors pourquoi pas le contraire ? Oui James est gentil, pour une fois dans mes fics, c'est pas tous les jours !

Perruche Cenevole : Bah voilà la suite !

Lilouthephoenix : Toujours première décidément ! lol


	4. La cape d'invisibilité

**Chapitre 3 : La cape d'invisibilité.**

Au fil des jours, Lily commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer. Surtout que depuis trois nuits, James n'était pas revenu de la nuit. Au début, Lily avait paniqué, elle avait cru qu'il l'avait laissé tomber mais lorsqu'il revenait les matins pour se doucher, s'habiller et prendre ses affaires, elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Bien entendu, Lily n'était plus habituée à dormir sans lui, le pire c'était qu'il devait la quitter pendant les nuits de pleine lune.

Au bout du troisième jour, il revint enfin et déposa une carte et une cape au fond de l'armoire. En quoi James a t-il eu besoin de ces objets pendant trois jours ? lorsqu'il fut partit, elle se précipita vers la carte et la cape. La carte ne révélait rien mais la cape par contre …

Elle la fixa un moment puis l'essaya. Elle fut complètement médusée lorsqu'elle vit que ses pieds avaient disparus. Elle se tourna vers une glace et lorsqu'elle mit la cape, elle vit qu'il n'y avait plus son reflet.

- Une cape d'invisibilité ? murmura t-elle. Ainsi donc James possédait ce genre de choses ? Très intéressant.

Lily sortit de la chambre, pensant qu'enfin elle allait pouvoir voir le monde de l'extérieur et éviter à ces filles de tourner autour de James. Elle n'avait toujours pas oublié ce jour de match où toutes les filles s'étaient précipités sur lui.

Enveloppée de la cape, Lily sortit de la salle commune et s'arrêta.  
« Elle ne savait pas où aller ? Elle ne savait pas dans quelle classe était James ? »

Elle marcha longuement lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit derrière : quatre garçons rigolaient et parmi eux elle reconnut James.

Elle les suivit et ils longèrent un couloir en rigolant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, leur professeur tonna :

- Encore en retard !  
- Désolé Professeur, s'excusa James.  
Lily jeta un coup d'œil à James.  
« Alors comme ça il faisait le petit rebelle en arrivant en retard ? »

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé ça de lui.

Ils s'assirent et Lily prit soin de s'asseoir près du bureau du professeur comme ça elle allait pouvoir entendre tout ce que racontait le professeur.

A plusieurs reprises, elle avait vu le professeur casser de parler et de scruter le fond de la salle : les maraudeurs complotaient un plan.

Lily se leva discrètement et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle tandis que le professeur reprenait son cours. Lorsqu'elle arriva derrière eux, elle les entendit parler :

- J'ai un entraînement ce soir Patmol, je ne peux pas.  
- Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire ça sans toi.  
- Et bien on le fera demain c'est pas un problème.  
- Mais c'est maintenant que Rogue m'énerve, je voudrais lui faire la plus belle peur de sa vie. Tu peux pas annuler ton entraînement ?  
- Patmol, j'en ai déjà annulé 5 pour toi.  
- Allez un de plus.  
- Non Patmol, pas ce soir, le coupa James.  
- Potter et Black, je vois que votre discussion paraît plus intéressante que mon cours et bien peut-être que deux heures de retenue vous apprendrons comment se comporter en cours.

Ledit Patmol et James toisèrent le professeur puis murmurèrent :  
- C'est vraiment un sale type, commença James.  
- Nous coller deux heures alors qu'on a rien fait. C'est pas notre faute si sa voix est horrible et si sa tronche nous plait pas.  
Les deux éclatèrent de rire tandis que Lily s'offusqua avant de lâcher un faible sourire.

Lily avait prit un malin plaisir à écouter ce que les deux maraudeurs disaient. James était bien différent dans la chambre, en classe il était le voyou N°1 et dans la chambre il était le plus gentil des hommes.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit ce qui faillit arracher un cri à Lily, les maraudeurs s'apprêtèrent à partir lorsque leur professeur rappela Sirius et James.

- Alors votre retenue aura lieu ce soir à 18h00 et c'est Monsieur Rusard qui décidera de ce que vous allez faire.

Après avoir retenu cette information, ils s'en allèrent en maugréant.

- J'avais un entraînement ce soir.  
- Et bien va falloir l'annuler, lui répondit Sirius.  
- Je suis sûr que Rusard va nous demander de faire un truc horrible.  
- Et son chat ne va pas se gêner pour nous surveiller.

Lily eut un rire léger, c'était tellement différent. Chez elle, toute sa famille respectait les règles, personne n'avait le droit de faire un truc de travers : pas de papier par terre, pas de saleté, pas de bruit, pas de ronchonnement et là, James et ses amis faisaient tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé voir, aurait aimé faire. Elle les trouvait génial. Elle s'amusait à les suivre dans la Grande Salle et vit des filles se coller aux basques de Sirius et James. James souriait en les voyant, il n'avait pas du tout l'air énervé de les voir. Lily aurait bien aimé leur foutre des claques mais comme elle était sensée être invisible, elle ne pouvait pas.

Sirius par contre aimait bien les voir « mourir » devant lui.

Elle arriva un peu avant dans la chambre et quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit James revenir plus énervé qu'à l'ordinaire. Il balança son sac et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il vit Tékila rouler en boule sur le lit.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et la caressa longuement ce qui arracha quelques frissons à Lily. Il la prit dans ses bras et la regarda. Lily leva les yeux vers lui.  
« Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé être 'vraie', qu'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé le voir, de ses yeux humains. »

- Je vais rentrer tard ce soir, ma belle.  
Lily le savait mais il fallait qu'elle fasse semblant de ne pas comprendre.  
- Je demanderais à un elfe de maison de t'apporter à manger.  
Et il s'en alla.

Lily revêtit la cape d'invisibilité de James et suivit James et Sirius qui se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Rusard.

- Vous allez me nettoyer toutes les coupes dans la salle des trophées et sans magie.  
Et il s'en alla.

James et Sirius entreprirent de prendre des chiffons et nettoyèrent leur coupe en silence. Au bout de deux minutes, Sirius rompit le silence.  
- Il n'a vraiment rien à faire. Je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas utiliser la magie qu'il nous demande de nettoyer sans.  
- Patmol, tu comptes passer la nuit ici ?  
- Bah non, pourquoi ?  
- Alors travaille, moi j'ai mon lit qui m'attend.  
Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui se contenta de fixer une coupe.

- Coupe pour services rendus à l'école ? Ca existe ?  
- Bah les gens qui rendent des services rendus à l'école reçoivent sans doute des coupes.  
- Tu crois que si j'assassinais Rogue, j'aurai une coupe.  
James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire avant de reprendre leur travail.

Lorsque James arriva le soir, il était complètement fatigué. Il s'affala sur le lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Lily arriva près de lui pour le sentir près d'elle. Il la rapprocha de lui en disant :  
- La vie d'un chat est plus tranquille qu celle d'un humain, n'est ce pas ? Toi, t'as rien à faire, tu dois passer ton temps à dormir et à manger tandis que moi je me tape le travail des elfes, les devoirs et j'en passe…  
Elle l'observa et il ferma les yeux.

Depuis ce jour, Lily passait son temps à espionner James. Elle le suivait partout : en cours, dans la grande salle, au parc, aux séances d'entraînement et faisait en sorte d'arriver juste avant lui. Bien sûr elle rangeait très souvent la chambre, lisait quelques livres qu'elle prenait dans la bibliothèque et faisait des visites dans le château.

Avec la carte des maraudeurs qu'elle avait fini par comprendre comme l'utiliser, elle connaissait tous les endroits cachés de Poudlard, toutes les pièces secrètes et savait où se trouvait James à tel endroit si bien que lorsqu'elle était en retard, elle pouvait vite le trouver. Seulement lors des nuits de pleine lune, voir James lui était impossible parce qu'il prenait sa carte et sa cape.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kritari : Bon bon d'accord ! alors voici la suite ! j'espère que ça t plait ?

Susy Bones : Je sais que les chapitres sont courts, j'essaye de faire plus long ! mais bon ! ok la prochaine fois !

Red-hair1990 : Alors il me semble que c'est dans le prochain chapitre où Lily se découvre ! enfin tu verras, je laisse le suspens ! Merci !

Fan des Fictions : Merci pour le compliment ! Voici la suite !

Sasu : Quoi ? Toi aussi tu aimerai le regarder alors qu'il se déshabille ! Pas bien !lol merci !

Xaphania17 : Et bien c'est un peu normal que le 3ème soit mieux que le premier car dans le premier je ramenais la situation ! Merci !Tékila se dévoilera dans le prochain chapitre!

Titliloo : Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic ! Bah en fait je poste souvent le dimanche ! donc voilà !

Crevette : Bon alors il y a pas de problème si t'es une fille et ton chat une femelle ! mdrr mais non je plaisante !mdrrr

Arie-Evans : Et bah qu'est ce que tu crois, si t'as James comme 'maître' c'est certain que tu vas apprécier ses caresses !merci pour la review !

Sadesirius : Et bah le chat la gêné c'est pour ça qu'il la frappé ! mais pas méchant quand même !mais non je comprends très bien Sade, tu sais comme tu me préviens à l'avance à force je le sais mdrrr ! contente que tu aimes !merci !


	5. Découverte

Merci à **Titlilou**, voici la suite tant demandée, à **SusyBones** oui oui ça commence à être intéressant ou passionnant comme tu veux lol, ben voilà comment il réagit quand il apprend que son chat est en fait une femme, et voici toutes les réponses à tes questions ! A **Red-Hair1990** ben Lily faire les devoirs de James, j'avoue que c'est bien là une bonne idée mais méfiant comme il es, il s'en douterait et ce n'est plus autant amusant la façon dont il la découvre dans ce chapitre ! A **LilouthePhoenix**, à **Kritari **et ouais elle est vilaine notre Lily! A Sasu le fantasme de toutes les filles ? ah de voir James sous la douche, hum hum … lol non non elle ne le verra pas à poils, je ne suis pas du tout douée pour écrire ces scènes ! A **Fan des Fictions** merci beaucoup, désolée du retard ! A **K.steph**, à **Elby**, **Luluflo(4) ou sakhip**, désolée mais en fait j'attends que le site de hpf soit réparé, je n'ai jamais posté sur un autre site avant de poster sur hpf c'est en quelque sorte ma règle, parce que mon tout premier site c'est hpf et voilà ! lol Et enfin à AngelLys, oui oui je publie également ici, décidément tu me suis ! non mais t'inquiète tu ne me gêne pas, d'ailleurs je suis heureuse de te retrouver ici également mais comme je te le dis, le site est en réparation ! voilà donc le chapitre, merci encore ! bye my Angelychou !

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des mails pour savoir si je comptais la continuer ! Oui donc je la continue d'ailleurs j'en suis plus loin donc ben je ne laisserai jamais tomber mes fics !

**Chapitre 4 : Découverte**

Lorsque James fut parti, Lily se leva, se transforma et s'étira un bon coup. Elle prit la serviette que James avait laissé sur le lit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Elle était d'humeur joyeuse, aujourd'hui ils avaient cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Lily aimait beaucoup observer James quand il affrontait quelqu'un. La façon dont il plissait les yeux pour entrer dans l'esprit de son adversaire, chercher un sort, la grimace qu'il faisait lorsqu'il recevait un sort.

Elle se doucha et toucha son avant-bras. Elle avait reçu un sort. Normalement, le sort avait été visé à James mais elle s'était mise devant pour qu'il ne reçoit rien. Sa marque se voyait mais elle allait disparaître dans peu de temps.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se doucher, elle ouvrit la porte et resta clouée sur place.

James la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Qui es-tu ?  
- Je … James … je …  
James poussa la porte de la salle de bain et la plaqua au mur.

- Qui es-tu ?  
- Lily.  
- Lily ? Je ne connais pas de Lily. Il n'y a pas de Lily dans ce collège. Et qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?  
- James, écoute-moi …  
- Comment connais-tu mon prénom ?  
- James, je suis … je suis … James, je suis le chat.  
James resta bouche-bée devant elle. Aussitôt, il se retourna et parcourut la chambre du regard à la recherche du chat. Finalement, il se tourna vers elle :

- Tu es … qui ?  
- Le … le … le chat.  
- Tu es Tékila ?  
- Oui.  
- Ce qui veut dire que pendant quatre mois tu faisais semblant d'être un chat ?  
- Je …  
- Pendant quatre mois, tu m'as mentit.  
- James …  
- Pendant quatre mois, tu dormais avec moi sans que je ne sache quelque chose.  
- Je voulais …  
- Tu voulais me le dire c'est ça ? c'est pas un peu trop tard ?  
- Ecoute …  
- Donc pendant quatre mois, tu utilisais ma douche, mes vêtements, tu dormais dans ma chambre, DANS MON LIT, AVEC MOI ? ET T'AS PAS HONTE ?  
- J'étais sous ma forme de chat.  
- ET ALORS ? Attends, attends. Ca veut dire que quand je m'habillais et me déshabillais, tu …  
- Non je te promets, je fermais les yeux.  
- Ah bon ? Et tu crois que JE VAIS TE CROIRE.  
- Je t'assure que c'est vrai, je ne t'ai jamais regardé. Je me faufilais en dessous de la couette.  
- ET CA C'EST QUOI ? demanda t-il en voyant ma marque.  
- C'était en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
- TU TE FOU DE MA GUEULE ? TU ESSAYES DE ME DIRE QUE TU ASSISTAIS EGALEMENT EN COURS ?  
- Je m'ennuyais…  
- Tu utilisais donc ma cape d'invisibilité ?  
- Oui, je …  
- SANS MA PERMISSION ?  
- Je suis vraiment désolée James.  
- Ta gueule et sors d'ici.  
- Mais écoute-moi.  
- JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE, SORS d'ICI.  
- Mais où vais-je aller ?  
- Et bien tu peux aller dormir dans les autres dortoirs, il y a pleins de garçons qui rêveraient de dormir avec toi.  
Humiliée, Lily baissa la tête les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

- Un conseil, pas besoin de prendre l'aspect du chat, eux ils voudront bien de toi sous cette forme.  
Les larmes de Lily roulèrent le long de ses joues.

- MAINTENANT SORS D'ICI.  
- Je t'en supplie James, ne me vire pas.  
- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de toi. Que je t'héberge ?  
- …  
Lily ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle avait toujours voulu qu'il la voit sous sa vrai forme mais d'un côté elle craignait toujours qu'il le prenne mal, c'est ce qui arrivait.

Lily essuya ses larmes.

- SORS D'ICI.  
- Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal.  
- AH BON ? TU TE FOU DE MOI ? PENDANT CINQ MOIS TU ME PRENAIS POUR UN IDIOT MAIS A PART CA TU N'AS RIEN FAIT DE MAL !  
- James, tu ne comprends pas …  
- JE COMPRENDS TRES BIEN LA SITUATION, JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE. VA T-EN !  
Lily commença à partir lorsqu'il l'arrêta par le bras.  
- Ma serviette.  
Lily se retourna, l'interrogeant du regard.  
- Je t'ai demandé ma serviette, elle est à moi, rend-la moi.  
- M'enfin James, je vais être toute nue.  
- J'en ai strictement rien à faire.  
- Ne dis pas ça James, je t'en supplie, ne me vire pas.  
- DEGAGE, dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.  
- MAIS OU VAIS-JE ALLER ?  
- J'en sais rien, mais va t-en.  
Lily se transforma sous sa forme de chat, la serviette tombant sur elle, elle leva les yeux vers James qui lui ouvrit la porte pour partir.

Lily erra seule dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait aucun mal à s'y retrouver car elle avait fait tant de fois ces chemins. Elle était triste, jamais elle n'avait pensé que James aurait pu se montrer si odieux avec elle. Et pourtant elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tellement. Mais il fallait pas en faire un drame, Lily savait ce qui allait arriver s'il l'apprenait de lui-même. 

Elle était tellement triste qu'elle ne vit pas qu'elle était arrivée près de la maison des serpentards.

- Tiens, un chat.  
- Ne serait-ce pas le chat de Potter, demanda Rogue, je l'ai déjà vu dans ses bras.  
Lily les fixa en se demandant qui il pouvait être. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans les amis de James. Rogue la prit dans ses bras assez maladroitement et la fixa.

- Alors ? Comment de temps James va t-il mettre pour se rendre compte de ton absence ?  
Lily essaya de se débattre. « James n'allait pas se rendre compte de son absence, et n'en aurait que faire puisqu'il l'avait lui-même viré. »

Mécontent des griffes que lui avait fait le chat, Rogue la balança dans le placard le plus poche.  
- On va voir si James tient vraiment à toi, petite vermine.

Lily miaula fortement mais elle n'entendit que des éclats de rire de la part des serpentards.  
Elle continua de miauler mais le couloir semblait sombre. A croire que personne ne s'aventurait dans cet endroit, dans l'endroit de ces serpentards.

Au bout d'un bonne trentaine de minutes, lasse de miauler, elle s'enroula en boule en pleurant.

James était dégoûté, il détestait cette fille, cette fille qui s'était prise pour un chat pour aller avec lui, se permettre de dormir dans sa chambre, dans son lit et avec lui. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune honte. D'un coup James se demanda si elle n'était pas une espionne de Voldemort. Peut-être devrait-il en parler à Dumbledore, seul lui aurait la réponse à sa question.

En plus de s'être servi de ses vêtements, elle avait pris sa cape et sa carte pour l'espionner à sa guise. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle devait connaître tous ses secrets maintenant, elle devait sans doute tout connaître. Comment n'avait-il pas pu reconnaître que ce n'était pas un chat, il se transformait lui-même chaque mois en cerf pour aider son ami. Si lui était un animagus caché, comment n'a t-il pas pu soupçonner son chat de l'être.

Oh il aimerait bien la tuer !

James alla dans la Grande Salle. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à y entrer, rogue lui barra le chemin.

- Alors Potter, ton chat ne te manque pas ?  
James aurait voulu lui balancer une réplique cinglante mais il s'arrêta. « Pourquoi lui demandait-il cela ? »

- C'est vrai Potter, tu n'y tiens pas à ton chat, je crois qu'il l'a compris.

James voulut paraître sans expression, mais son visage trahissait la panique.

- ah quand même ! Je croyais que tu te foutais réellement de lui.  
- Où est-elle ? demanda James en lui tirant le col de sa chemise.  
- Ah ça Potter, je ne te le dirais pas.  
- Où est-elle ? S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je te tue.  
- Et bien va donc la chercher avant qu'elle ne s'étouffe.  
James n'avait plus envie de manger. Il dégagea Rogue de son chemin et cria son nom :  
- Tékila, Tékila !  
Mais rien.

- Tékila ! Tékila !

Toujours rien.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et prit la carte des maraudeurs : Pourtant il n'y avait pas de point nommé Tékila.  
C'est là qu'il se rappela de son vrai prénom : un point nommé Lily indiquait qu'elle était près de la salle commune des serpentards.

Il se dirigea donc vers la salle commune et l'appela par son nom de chat.

Lily entendit James l'appeler. En entendant sa voix, son cœur fit un bond et elle gratta le sol du placard en miaulant.

James entendit des grattements dans le placard derrière lui et se tourna vers lui. Il s'arrêta.  
Il n'avait pas envie de faire face à cette fille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le placard s'ouvrit et Tékila en sortit. James resta longtemps à la fixer.  
- Suis-moi, j'ai à te parler, lui dit-il simplement.


	6. Soirée de fête

**Message** : Alors voilà je ne comprends quasiment rien à ce site et je vous dis ça franchement ! Je ne sais pas où on peut lire les news bref c'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit de répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres ! Alors je ne sais pas comment répondre à vos reviews ! Comme je vous l'ai dis je ne comprends strictement rien, je n'y passe pas beaucoup de temps. Alors si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider ce serait gentil ! Sinon je remercie tout le monde red-hair1990, Susybones, titliloo, luluflo4, Lily, amintheitha, mawa, alpo, eien, monchoufleur, Arie-Evans, Angelys, lilyw, lauralavoiepelletier et tous ceux qui lisent ! Si quelqu'un pouvait me dire ce que veut dire Forum dans espace-membre, ça serait gentil ! Bref sinon je tenais à vous dire que si j'y comprends vraiment rien, je vais tout supprimer et je resterai sur un unique site HarryPotterFanfiction, dedans je suis sous le pseudo de Lily et c'est dedans que je poste tout et je suis très à jour ! Je poste tous les samedis et dimanches ! Voilà

**Chapitre 5 : Soirée de fête.**

Lorsque les deux furent entrés dans la chambre, James se tourna vers elle.  
- Reste sous ta forme de chat !  
Lily sursauta par le ton froid qu'il venait de prendre et s'assit.  
- Maintenant que tout le monde sait que je suis ton « maître » et que tu es mon chat, mes ennemis chercheront à te faire du mal. Comme moi je suis quelqu'un de bien différent de toi et même plus loyal, j'accepte de te garder ici. Mais à partir de maintenant, tu n'as plus le droit d'utiliser mes objets tels que ma cape, ma carte et autre. Tu n'auras plus le droit de m'espionner et ni le droit de sortir. A partir de maintenant tu resteras enfermée ici, le temps que je trouve le moyen de te ramener chez toi.  
- C'est bien beau de dire ça.  
James eut un bond de surprise en entendant sa voix. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il la vit allongée dans le lit cachant son corps avec les draps.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas te transformer.  
- Ai-je au moins le droit de m'exprimer ?  
- Tant que je suis ton maître, tu n'auras pas le droit.  
- Je croyais pourtant que tu étais loyal.  
- Pfff, je me demande pourquoi j'ai eu pitié de toi.  
- Et moi, je ne saurais jamais assez de remercier. Cela dit j'accepte toutes tes conditions, mais ...  
- Quoi mais ?  
- Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi.  
James faillit s'étouffer en entendant cela.  
- QUOI ?  
- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, je suis prête à rester toute ma vie le chat que tu veux voir, je suis prête à faire tout ce que tu veux pour toi tant que tu peux me garder près de toi. Je rangerai la chambre, ferai tes devoirs, tout, mais je t'en prie je ne veux pas retourner à la maison.  
- Et moi je ne veux pas de toi. Moi j'essaye de me débarrasser au plus vite de toi et toi t'es là à me dire que tu ne veux pas partir.  
- Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec toi ?  
- Car t'es une fille, t'es pas un chat, mets-toi ça dans la tête.  
- Moi ça ne me dérange pas de faire le chat, de rester emprisonnée ici durant plusieurs mois. J'ai été tellement habituée à la maison. Je restais enfermée jour et nuit là-bas mais à la différence, là-bas personne ne me caressait comme tu le faisais, ici tu vois que j'existe, là-bas ils n'en ont que faire. Si tu me fais retourner chez moi, mes parents voudront me marier et c'en est fini de ma vie.  
James eut un léger gêne lorsqu'elle lui rappela qu'il l'avait souvent caresser.  
- Je m'en fiche, je ne peux pas te voler à tes parents.  
- Mais tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui décide de vivre avec toi.  
- Et qui te dis que ta présence me plait ?  
Lily ne dit rien, James venait de toucher juste.

- Tu as deux options, soit je te laisse partir maintenant et les autres te feront la misère ou soit tu restes avec moi et tu t'en iras un jour.  
Lily réfléchit. Si elle partait maintenant, elle n'avait plus aucune chance, en revanche si elle restait, elle avait le temps de convaincre James.

- Je suis d'accord.  
- Bien, maintenant transforme-toi, je ne veux plus te voir sous cette forme.

Bientôt, il vit un chat sortir de sous la couette et le fixer.

James n'était pas revenu de la journée. Lily avait remarqué que depuis qu'il savait que c'était une fille, il évitait le plus possible de la regarder et de se trouver seul à seule avec elle. Le soir, quand il revint, elle le vit avec un grand panier. Elle se demanda un instant à quoi il lui servirait. Il le posa près de l'armoire et se tourna vers elle.

- Voilà ton lit.

Lily avait l'impression de recevoir un poignard dans le cœur. Ainsi donc, il ne voulait plus dormir avec elle.

- Je l'ai acheté à Pré Au Lard.

Sans broncher Lily s'installa dans le panier.

Les jours qui avaient suivis cela étaient très horribles. James ne rentrait que pour dormir. Et lorsqu'il venait, il ne jetait même pas un seul coup d'œil vers elle. Il prenait ses habits, allait s'habiller dans la salle de bain et revenait au lit. Même pas de « bonne nuit », ni de « Bonjour ». Rien.

Les caresses de James lui manquaient tellement que des fois, elle était tentée de monter sur le lit de James rien que pour sentir ses doigts sur elle, sa bouche sur son dos, ses yeux plantant les siens.

Une nuit pourtant, alors qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de voir sa main toucher le vide, elle la lécha. Comme il ne disait rien elle la caressa et vite, elle se retrouva sur le torse de James. Bien entendu il ne dormait plus torse nu depuis qu'il connaissait son identité. Elle caressa son cou avec sa tête, son visage, sa joue ... mais à ce moment-là une violente main la poussa et elle retomba sur le sol.

Il se redressa et la regarda haineusement.  
- Retourne dans ton panier.  
De toutes les insultes que Lily avait reçu dans sa jeune enfance, rien ne l'avait blessé. Par contre ces mots qu'elle prenait comme une insulte, était la pire de toutes.

Il la fixa avec un regard meurtrier tandis qu'elle regagnait son lit et évitait de le regarder. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.  
Le lendemain, elle ne le vit même pas partir.

Le temps passa de cette manière. James ne la regardait plus, ne lui adressait plus la parole et tous les deux évitaient de se regarder.

Au bout de quelques temps pourtant, ils faisaient comme si, ils vivaient ensemble mais sans se connaître à la perfection. James comprenait le fait qu'elle veuille se doucher de temps en temps et Lily acceptait vraiment toutes ses conditions.

Pourtant Lily n'avait pas perdu ses habitudes, elle continuait de ranger la chambre ce qui irritait James au plus haut point. Au début il n'avait rien dit mais au fur et à mesure il se rendait compte que ce ne pouvait pas être un elfe qui rangeait comme ça.

- Je déteste qu'on déplace mes affaires, cria t-il alors que Lily était dans la salle de bain, tu ne peux pas les laisser là où je les avait laissé.  
- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en arrêtant l'eau, mais je n'arrivais plus à ranger tes habits.  
- JE M'EN FICHE. CE SONT MES AFFAIRES, JE LES LAISSE OU JE VEUX, ET SI CA TE PLAIT PAS TU PEUX PARTIR.  
Et il s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Lily resta grelottant de froid sans faire le moindre bruit. Les paroles de James résonnant dans sa tête. Il n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis, il la détestait plus que tout.

Lily savait qu'elle avait eu tord de ne pas lui avoir dit, elle aurait dû mais elle avait tellement eu peur, peur qu'il la rejette. C'était ce qui était arrivé mais peut-être qu'en lui disant il n'aurait pas été si en colère que de la découvrir de lui-même utilisant sa salle de bain.

Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues, triste de savoir que James ne lui accordait aucune importance.

Jamais James, jamais James n'avait ramené quelqu'un d'autre dans sa salle commune. Mais aujourd'hui elle entendit du bruit dans la salle commune comme si les gens faisaient une fête.  
- James, entendit-elle, je peux utiliser ta salle de bain pour nettoyer ce qu'à fait ce satané de Sirius.  
- Vas-y.  
A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et la fille parcourut la salle du regard avec émerveillement.  
- Ta chambre est magnifique James, dit-elle avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Lily essaya de jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qui se passait dans la salle tout en restant sur son panier. Sa curiosité prenant le dessus, elle alla dans la salle commune où elle vit un bon nombre d'élèves de la classe de James. Certains mangeaient, d'autres rigolaient, d'autres étaient assis.

Lily se promena près des élèves en écoutant ce qu'ils disaient.

- T'es vraiment le plus fort James.  
James sourit.  
- Tu es le meilleur attrapeur de cette école. Tu ne manques jamais le vif d'or. Et aujourd'hui encore tu viens de nous prouver que tu es vraiment imbattable. Tu as vu la tête de Rogue quand tu as attrapé le vif d'or.

Lily cessa de marcher pour jeter un regard vers James. Aujourd'hui, James avait eu un match et ...et il ne l'avait même pas invité. Maintenant qu'il savait que c'était une humaine, elle aurait pu passer inaperçu en se cachant vu qu'on était en hiver. Il savait qu'elle aimait le quiddicth. Pourquoi lui avait-il caché qu'il avait un match ?

Lily décida de retourner dans sa salle vu qu'elle n'y avait pas été invité ici non plus.

Au moment où elle rentrait, la fille qui était dans la salle de bain sortit et la vit.

- Oh minou minou, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
Elle la porta et retourna dans la salle commune.  
- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé là ?  
- QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS LA ? s'énerva aussitôt James.  
- Calme-toi James. Et à qui tu parles ?  
- A elle.  
- C'est ton chat.  
James hésita.  
Lily le fixa, il n'allait tout de même pas dire qu'elle n'était pas à lui sinon cette fille allait la prendre.  
- Rentre dans la chambre, ordonna t-il à Lily.  
- Oh t'es vraiment méchant James, dit la fille en sentant Lily sursauter, la pauvre tu crois qu'elle va rester toute seule dans la chambre ? Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire ? Tu pourrais prendre plus soin d'elle quand même !  
Lily fixa James.  
« Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il s'occupe d'elle ! »  
- En plus ça se trouve elle a faim. Elle aussi, elle a envie de s'amuser.  
- Non, laisse-là dans la chambre, elle va m'énerver si elle reste ici.  
- Et bien dans ce cas je pars.  
- Avec elle ? demanda t-il avec espoir.  
La fille l'ignora et emmena Lily au loin. Celle-ci sentait les larmes lui monter. Elle venait de comprendre que James ne l'aimait pas et voulait au plus vite se débarrasser d'elle.

- Tu l'as trouvé où ?  
- Elle m'a suivit.  
- Elle est mignonne.  
- Je sais.. euh .. je ...  
Lily le fixa étrangement, il la trouvait mignonne.  
- Laisse-là maintenant.  
- Tu veux vraiment te débarrasser d'elle.  
- Oui, et un jour elle s'en ira pour de bon, dit-il en toisant Lily.

Lorsque la fille décida de partir, elle fourra Lily dans les bras de James. James en fut assez agacé mais il ne pouvait pas la virer comme ça devant tout le monde.  
- C'était une belle fête James, encore bravo.  
Elle lui fit deux bises mais cette fois Lily n'en fut nullement jalouse, elle l'aimait bien cette fille, elle était très gentille.

- J'espère que tu gagneras la coupe comme ça il y aura une autre fête.  
- Tu aimes les fêtes, on dirait ? demanda Sirius.  
- Ouais.  
- Je te jure que tu vas les détester quand tu assisteras à une des fêtes de Slughorn.  
La fille rit.  
- Bon James, je vais te laisser, lui dit Remus.  
Sans s'en rendre compte pendant qu'ils parlaient, James laissa sa main se balader dans la fourrure de Lily. Celle-ci n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la main de James se balada un peu partout et assez lentement pour pouvoir tout découvrir. Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer grâce à cette belle sensation que lui offrait James après de nombreuses semaines.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily et vit qu'elle dormait. Il la déposa sur son panier.


	7. Caresses lors de pleine lune

**Chapitre 6 : Caresses lors de pleine lune.**

Lily s'était endormie dans son panier, elle sentit James se lever pour observer le parc par la fenêtre.

Lily ne comprenait pas pourquoi James était là. D'habitude à chaque pleine lune, il sortait et ne revenait que le matin, alors pourquoi Merlin était-il encore ici ?

- La vue est belle, d'ici ?

Lily leva les yeux.  
« A qui parlait-il ? »

- C'est la première fois que je suis ici, un soir de pleine lune, tu l'as remarqué non ?

Lily était étonnée qu'il lui parle.

- Je me sens un peu ridicule, je sais bien que tu es humaine et que t'enfermer ici est horrible de ma part. Et puis ne pas te parler est encore plus stupide à mes yeux. Tiens viens voir la vue d'ici, tu me diras si elle est belle.  
Lily arriva sous sa forme de chat et James eut un léger rire.  
- Reprends ta forme !  
Lily le fixa un moment et se transforma. Comme d'habitude, elle était toute nue, et elle cherche rapidement quelque chose à se mettre. Elle trouva le peignoir de James et se le vêtit.

James se sentait un peu ridicule. Lily était quand même une humaine et faire subir ce genre de chose à une fille qui l'avait respecté était odieux de sa part.

Il lui demanda donc de se transformer. La sentant assez longue, il se retourna machinalement et l'image qui se trouva devant lui, lui fit un bel effet. Jamais, il n'avait vu de corps si « parfait » que le sien. La pleine lune avait éclairé son visage, et elle semblait très charmante, très séduisante. James restait hypnotisé par son visage. Elle était si belle, et elle se cachait derrière cette fourrure. Lorsqu'il la vit mettre son peignoir, il fut furieux mais il se demandait si c'était parce qu'elle s'était habillée ou parce qu'elle portait ses vêtements.

Elle arriva près de lui fixant la fenêtre et évitant de le regarder comme si le regarder allait lui faire naître quelque chose en elle. Naître ou réveiller ?

Lily observa le parc et constata en effet qu'il était très beau lors de pleine lune.  
- C'est magnifique, souffla t-elle.  
- Oui, c'est magnifique, confirma James.  
Machinalement, elle se tourna vers lui, et fut surprise de savoir qu'il la dévorait du regard. James n'avait pas tourné un seul regard vers la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il avait dit « oui, c'est magnifique », de quoi parlait-il ? De _qui_ parlait-il ?

Lily l'interrogea du regard.  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'emporta t-il.  
Aussitôt dit, il prit le visage de Lily dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Lily se sentit défaillir lorsque James lui toucha son visage, elle se sentit presque fondre lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lentement il passa ses mains autour de son cou pour le caresser comme s'il cherchait à trouver ce qu'il avait caressé durant des mois. Comme s'il essayait de reconnaître ce corps derrière l'épaisse fourrure qu'elle avait sous sa forme de chat.

Il essaya de faire glisser le peignoir que portait Lily pour caresser à loisir son dos mais lorsqu'il entendit Lily souffler contre ses lèvres son prénom, il arrêta tous ses gestes et la repoussa.  
Il l'observa un instant avant de la gifler et de lui crier un : « Transforme-toi immédiatement, je ne veux plus te revoir sous cette forme », et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Mais Lily n'était pas de cet avis. Elle ne voulait plus se transformer après ce que venait de lui offrir James, ce qu'il venait de lui faire découvrir. Non, maintenant, elle tenterait de savoir pourquoi la voir sous cette forme l'énervait.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit en rajustant le peignoir de James sur elle et attendit que James revienne. Mais bien entendu, il ne revint pas de la nuit. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, non ? Il aimait la fuir c'est tout, et il ne se montrerait pas de sitôt, ça elle pouvait en être sûre et pourtant elle se demandait pourquoi il se comportait comme ça. Tantôt il se montrait méchant, tantôt il l'embrassait, cela devenait insupportable pour elle surtout qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

James ne revint pas le lendemain mais bien entendu il a bien fallu qu'il revienne un moment donné, non ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec mon peignoir ? demanda James en fixant le lit où elle était allongée.  
- J'aimerais des explications.  
- Quelles genres d'explications ? Et pourquoi tu ne transformes pas ? Mes amis pourraient arriver à tout moment.  
- Je m'en fiche !  
- ET MOI JE NE M'EN FICHE PAS ALORS TU TE TRANSFORMES IMMEDIATEMENT.  
Lily ne répondit pas, mais ne se transforma pas non plus.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? QUELLES GENRES D'EXPLICATIONS VEUX-TU ?  
- Je veux savoir ce qu'il te prend. Pourquoi par moment tu me traites en parfaite humaine et des fois tu me traites comme si j'étais un chien.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je déteste qu'on me trahi.  
- Je ne t'ai pas trahi James.  
- NE PRONONCE PAS MON NOM.  
Lily recula d'un pas. James se sentit légèrement coupable de la faire peur ainsi et reprit d'un ton doucereux.  
- Il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles !  
- Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle en paniquant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
En la voyant ainsi, James eut voulu de nouveau la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Hier il pensait encore que c'était l'effet de la peine lune, il avait tellement l'habitude de passer à l'action, de battre, de mordre que c'était normal qu'il avait réagit de cette manière face à cette beauté mais alors pourquoi cette envie reprenait le dessus ?

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, dit-il agacé.  
- Je ne peux pas rester ici ? demanda t-elle. Je ne te fais pourtant aucun mal. Tout ce que tu demandes, je le fais et je te respecte.  
- Je ne veux rien entendre !  
Elle baissa la tête.

- Ce soir, il y a un bal. Pendant que tout le monde sera occupé dans la salle, je t'aiderais à t'enfuir et à quitter ce collège. Compris ?  
- Tu veux vraiment que je parte ?  
- Oui, répondit-il.  
Elle avait pourtant espéré qu'il hésiterait mais elle devait vraiment rien valoir à ses yeux.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé l'autre nuit.  
- J'en sais rien.  
- Je ne partirai pas sans réponse.  
- A cause de la pleine lune sans doute.  
Elle fronça les sourcils et il lui expliqua de façon méchante ce qu'il faisait lors de pleine lune et son côté brusque et sauvage avait repris le dessus la nuit dernière.

Elle hocha de la tête.  
Elle avait cru qu'il s'intéressait à elle, qu'il l'aimait bien. Elle s'était trompée en fait.

- Tu as d'autres questions ?  
- Non, répondit-elle tristement. Que vas-tu dire aux autres lorsque je serais partie.  
- Que tu t'es enfuie.

Il allait partir mais elle le rappela.

- James, je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu as dit qu'il y avait un bal ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui !  
- Je pourrais y aller.  
- Il en est hors de question ! Je sais que tu es intelligente et que c'est une ruse pour pouvoir rester mais crois-moi tu partiras.  
- Ce n'était pas une ruse, dit-elle tristement, je voulais vraiment aller au bal ... avec toi, murmura t-elle.  
- Tu rigoles ? dit-il sarcastiquement.  
- Je ... je ne voulais pas non plus que tu n'ailles pas au bal à cause de moi.  
- Si tu savais tout ce que je ne peux plus faire à cause de toi, tu ne dirais pas ça, s'énerva t-il.  
- Je suis désolée James, je ne voulais pas te rendre la vie dure, tu sais !  
- Arrête bon sang, dit-il en criant, je sais que tu essayes de m'avoir par les sentiments mais ça ne marche pas. Tu m'as bien eu la première fois et tu as montré ton corps et là ...  
Il s'arrêta. Il vit qu'il l'avait blessée. Elle se retourna et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour y pleurer.

Il se sentit légèrement coupable, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal non plus. Il voulait juste qu'elle parte et que sa vie redevienne normal, comme avant.

- Je suis désolé, murmura t-il.

Et maintenant il allait devoir céder à ses caprices. Pour aller au bal, il lui fallait une robe non ?

Cette fille était vraiment maligne.

Merci à tous ! J'ai répondu à toutes vos reviews ! les personnes en anonymes, je ne sais pas comment faire alors je vous remercie ici ! Merci aux gentilles personnes qui m'ont expliqué comment faire !


	8. Le bal

**Chapitre 7 : Le bal **

Lily sécha ses larmes lorsqu'elle entendit James lui dire qu'il acceptât qu'elle vienne à ce bal. Elle se demandait un instant s'il acceptait parce qu'elle pleurait ou pour autre chose. Il était clair que c'était parce qu'il l'avait vu pleurer, qu'il avait dit oui. Elle se sentit légèrement triste mais la bonne nouvelle, c'était quand même qu'elle avait le droit d'aller au bal.

Mais une autre question s'imposait dans son esprit.

« Comment pouvait-elle y aller ? Les professeurs, le directeur, les élèves, tous savaient qui étaient les élèves, ils remarqueraient vite fait bien fait qu'elle n'était pas une nouvelle. Et dans ces cas-là, ils lui poseraient des question et elle mettrait James dans de beaux draps, c'était pour dire. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, serait-elle capable de lui amener des problèmes ? »

Elle se pinça les lèvres, assise sur le bord de la baignoire, cherchant une solution à ce problème. Elle aurait tellement voulu aller à ce bal en compagnie de James car il était évident que pour elle, si elle devait y aller, c'était accompagné de James.

Et s'il était déjà pris ? Beau et doux comme il était, c'était impossible qu'il ne soit pas encore pris. Mais alors avec qui ira t-elle ? Devra t-elle danser avec des inconnus ? Le bal ne l'intéressait soudainement plus du tout.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, James n'y était pas. Il était déjà partit. Lily jubilait intérieurement car elle aurait été incapable de faire à nouveau face à James après la scène de tout à l'heure.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre, il vit Lily pensive, assise sur le lit se rongeant les ongles. Il remarqua qu'elle portait sa serviette.

James ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à pareille situation, d'habitude elle était la première à l'apercevoir et d'autre part lorsqu'il devait lui parler c'était toujours pour l'engueuler sauf cette nuit ... mais bon cette nuit c'était ... il ne devrait pas y penser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda t-il énervé.  
Lily ne levait toujours par la tête, complètement plongée dans ses pensées.

- Tu m'entends ?

Lily sursauta et par réflexe, se leva également.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure.  
- J'étais ailleurs, répondit-elle.  
Il la toisa un instant.  
- Je t'ai apporté ça, dit-il en lui tendant un sac.

Lily fixa le sac que James tenait entre les mains, elle se demandait de quoi il s'agissait.

- C'est une robe, pour le bal.  
- Pour le bal ?  
- Ben oui, tu ne voulais quand même pas y aller avec ma serviette ?

Lily se sentit vexée par ses paroles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca te plait pas ? Je ne l'ai pas eu gratuite cette robe, je l'ai acheté à Pré Au Lard.  
Lily prit le sac.

- James ?  
- Quoi ? demanda t-il.  
- Je ne veux plus y aller.  
- Mais tu rigoles ? Alors toi, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'énervant. Tu me soûles pour y aller et après ...  
- Je ne veux pas te causer des problèmes.  
- Tu me causes déjà assez de problèmes en restant si tu savais.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- C'est pourquoi je préfère partir plus tôt que prévu.  
James fronça les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. D'habitude c'était lui qui lui demandait de s'en aller, là, c'est elle qui désirait s'en aller, que devait-il répondre ?

- Très bien ! Après tout, ça ne peut que me faire plaisir.

Lily lui tendit le sac et James le fixa.

Il voulait le prendre mais il en était incapable.

- Et j'ai acheté ça pour rien aussi ? C'est ça ? dit-il en le reprenant.  
- Quand partirons-nous ?  
- Au moment du bal.  
- Ca veut dire que tu n'iras pas.  
- Ben non, puisque je serais avec toi.  
- James ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Je... je suis désolée, je te cause beaucoup de problèmes mais je ne veux pas que tu n'ailles pas au bal par ma faute.  
Il soupira.

- J'aimerais que tu ailles au bal, James, je t'attendrais ici et dès que tu auras fini de t'amuser, nous partirons.  
- Je ne peux pas perdre du temps au bal, dit-il.

Lily sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il trouvait qu'aller au bal était une perte de temps à ses yeux ? Une perte de temps face à l'accompagner ?

- Enfin ... je veux dire ... J'aurais bien voulu y aller mais ...  
- Tu peux y aller James, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Et tes amis se demanderont ...  
- TAIS-TOI, cria t-il, JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE PRENDRE DES DECISIONS A MA PLACE !

Lily se tut tandis que James réfléchissait.

Au bout d'un moment, il reprit.

- Nous irons tous les deux au bal ! Si je suis absent, les autres essayeront de savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas là et viendront immédiatement ici. Alors nous irons tous les deux ...  
- Mais les autres ne m'ont jamais vu, ils ...  
- C'est un bal masqué Lily, tu n'auras qu'à porter un masque et personne ne saura qui tu es, et après cela nous nous en irons.

Un bal masqué ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'un bal masqué, elle n'en aurait pas fait tout une histoire. Et elle ne se serait pas disputée une nouvelle fois avec lui !

- Tiens ! dit-il en lui tendant une nouvelle fois le sac.

Alors qu'il allait partir, elle l'appela de nouveau.

- Quoi encore ?  
- Je ... je ...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je ... je voulais savoir ...  
- Dépêche-toi Lily !  
- Je voulais savoir comment se déroule votre bal ? Enfin je veux dire ...

James la fixa une seconde. Il aurait voulu lui rire au nez mais quand il la vit ainsi embarrassée, il préféra se taire et la contempler. Elle était tellement bête des fois, mais si ...

- Je ... je n'ai jamais assisté à un bal de votre ... je ne veux pas paraître bête en fait.  
Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et il s'assit à ses côtés.

- En fait, c'est une sorte de bal masqué, chaque garçon et chaque fille doivent porter quelque chose de différent, d'exceptionnel et surtout un masque afin de ne pas les reconnaître. Normalement, on ne doit avoir aucun cavalier ou cavalière, d'ailleurs il en est strictement interdit mais peu de personne respecte cette règle.  
- Et toi ? Tu la respectes ?  
- Non.  
- Et ... tu ... tu y vas avec qui ? Enfin, tu as une cavalière ?  
- Oui.

Lily baissa la tête en jouant avec ses doigts. James la fixa, souriant face à ce portrait.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était déçue qu'il soit déjà avec une autre ?

Finalement, il n'y avait pas que lui qui se comportait bizarrement et il en était plutôt réjouit.

- Jalouse ? demanda t-il.  
- Non, pas du tout, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je me demandais juste avec qui je vais pouvoir y aller vu que je ne connais personne.  
Il se leva soudainement en criant à moitié.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il était strictement interdit d'être accompagné !

Lily ne répondit pas tandis que James souriait intérieurement. « Au moins, il était sûr qu'elle n'utiliserait pas sa cape d'invisibilité pour aller se chercher un cavalier ! ». Mais pourquoi pensait-il ça ? Après tout qu'elle le fasse mais qu'elle n'utilise pas ses affaires.

- Les danses sont obligatoires ? demanda t-elle.  
- Oui.  
Bien que c'était faux, James se demandait pourquoi il avait répondu par l'affirmative.

- Je ne sais pas danser, avoua t-elle à voix basse. Chaque fois qu'il y avait un bal chez moi, je feignais d'avoir mal à la tête, je détestais ça.  
- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi veux-tu absolument aller à celui-ci ?  
- Je voulais voir ce qu'était un bal entre élèves, répondit-elle.

James n'était pas satisfait de cette réponse. Il en attendait une autre ...

- De toute façon, il y a pleins de bons danseurs, ils t'apprendront.  
- Ca veut dire que je vais devoir danser avec des inconnus.  
- C'est la base du bal masqué, répondit-il. Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux plus y aller, et même si tu n'en as aucune envie, je te forcerai à y aller.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je ne pourrai de toute façon pas m'échapper.  
- Tu mettras ça, alors !

Et il s'en alla.

Lily semblait soucieuse. Elle n'avait plus du tout envie d'aller à ce bal, si c'était pour danser avec des inconnus, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine.


	9. Ni belle, ni courtisée

**Chapitre 8 : Ni belle, ni courtisée.**

Lily dû y réfléchir pendant de longues heures. Elle ne voulait pas vexer James en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait plus y aller mais danser avec des inconnus ne lui plaisait pas non plus. A James, ça ne lui faisait rien. Ces gens n'étaient pas si inconnus que ça, il avait dû les voir une ou deux fois mais elle, elle ne les avait jamais vu. Bon il est vrai qu'elle en avait croisé quelques uns lorsqu'elle allait en cours mais ça c'était … c'était il y a longtemps. Eux, ne l'avait pas vu.

Et pourtant ce fameux bal était pour ce soir. Elle ne se rappelait plus si James avait dit qu'il passerait la prendre et si en fait, il allait s'habiller ici.

Elle ouvrit le sac et vit une très belle robe.

Elle la fixa un instant tout en touchant le tissu fin de la robe.

« C'était un cadeau de James. C'était un cadeau de James, ne cessait-elle de répéter. Il me l'a offerte à moi. Je … »

Même si au fond, elle n'était plus tentée d'y aller, mettre la robe par contre c'était une autre affaire. D'ailleurs elle se dépêcha bien vite de se doucher et mit la robe. Elle tourna un bon moment seule dans la chambre charmée par la couleur et le tissu. A ses yeux, cette robe lui allait à merveille, du moment que ça venait de James, tout était beau.

Lorsque finalement elle se retrouva devant la glace, elle cessa de danser.

« Comment devait-elle se coiffer ? Si elle aurait été à un de ces bals, elle aurait opté pour une coiffure des temps anciens mais là, c'était des élèves non ? »

Lorsqu'elle avait utilisé la cape de James, elle avait vu que les autres filles se coiffaient différemment d'elle, elles se lâchaient souvent les cheveux. Peut-être devait-elle faire de même ? Mais il fallait à tout prix qu'elle plaise à James.

Et le maquillage ? Chez elle, elle avait l'habitude d'en mettre un maximum mais la fille avec qui traînait James n'en mettait presque pas.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Visiblement, elle était vraiment nulle, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire, d'autant plus qu'elle voulait lui plaire.

Oh et puis c'est un bal masqué après tout, il ne la verra pas si elle n'est pas bien maquillé.

Après plusieurs tentatives finalement, Lily réussit à se maquiller un peu et se coiffer. Elle avait décidé de se lâcher les cheveux, après tout, elle ne savait pas se coiffer à leur façon sinon. Elle aurait bien aimé que James l'aide mais elle était sûre de ne plus le revoir, peut-être juste au moment de partir.

Elle soupira. Il était 17h00 et James lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui dire de venir vers les coups de 17h30 à la grande salle. Elle ne savait même pas où c'était et il lui demandait d'aller là-bas. Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'elle avait visité le château lorsqu'elle avait en sa possession la carte et la cape.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre. Elle ne la reverrait plus. Elle avait passé près de cinq mois ici, cela faisait bizarre de la quitter, de tout quitter en fait. Cette chambre, ce lit … James, pour reprendre sa vie. Et lorsqu'elle rentrera, son père se chargera de la marier.

Quelle vie !

Et James n'était même pas capable de comprendre que si elle avait décidé de fuir, c'était pour éviter le mariage. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû fuir, au moins, elle ne serait pas à ce point triste. Elle n'aura jamais James, jamais de sa vie. Elle allait le quitter définitivement. Mais elle ferait tout son possible pour pouvoir l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir, tous ses souvenirs revinrent. Elle se rappela avoir déjà emprunté ce couloir et ses pas la menèrent bien vite vers la grande salle. Elle était superbement bien décorée. Les tables étaient alignées sur le long des murs. La salle était sombre à cause du plafond bleu nuit, mais elle était quand même éclairé par les milliers de chandelles qui volaient autour d'eux.

Il y avait pratiquement tout le collège, certains étaient assis, d'autres debout devant l'entrée, elle en avait même aperçu certains qui allaient autre part : au parc sans doute, pensa t-elle.

Elle chercha James du regard, mais elle ne le trouva pas, elle s'assit donc à la première table qu'elle vit et attendit.

Elle attendit longtemps avec son masque sur le visage. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de danser, elle vit des gens se lever pour aller danser. Des garçons allant à la rencontre des filles pour aller danser. Lily se prit la tête entre les mains. Mais où s'était-elle embarquée ?

Elle avait vu beaucoup de garçons aller vers des filles mais personne ne venait vers elle. Ils l'ignoraient tous. C'est comme si elle était invisible pour eux. Elle était un peu déçue que personne ne vienne lui demander. Elle prévoyait de danser avec quelqu'un lorsque James arriverait, cela le rendrait peut-être jaloux mais personne. Et puis où était James ? Et comment le reconnaître ?

- Salut, dit une voix qui la réveilla.  
Lily leva les yeux vers un garçon qui avait le visage caché par un masque.

- Salut !  
- Tu as l'air toute seule ? Où sont tes amies ?  
Lily ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

- Elles sont dehors, mentit-elle.  
- Me permettrais-tu une danse ?  
Lily hésita. Elle voulait avoir une première danse avec James. Enfin, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il vienne et autant en profiter.

- Oui, dit-elle enfin.

Il lui tendit sa main, elle mit sa main dans la sienne et il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Là, ils dansèrent, elle se contenta de suivre les pas du garçon.

- Tu es de quelle maison ? demanda t-il.  
Lily prit peur. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Que devait-elle dire ? Dans quelle maison était James ? Elle ne s'en rappelait même plus.

- Si je te le dis, tu saurais qui je suis ?  
Le garçon se mit à rire. Elle soupira. C'en était moins une.

- Bizarre que je ne te reconnaisse pas, dit-il en fixant ses yeux.  
- Je me fais très discrète, avoua t-elle.  
Il continuèrent de danser ainsi pendant de longues minutes, Lily cherchant James, enfin essayant plutôt parce qu'elle n'était pas prête de le trouver.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? demanda alors le garçon.  
Lily eut un demi-sourire triste avant de répondre.

- Pas vraiment.

Lily vit alors le garçon regarder une fille.

- Elle est toute seule.  
Aussitôt il la lâcha et s'en alla.

Lily resta seule sur la piste de danse, elle venait comme de se faire larguer. Ses yeux commencèrent à picoter. Etait-elle vraiment inintéressante à ce point ? Aucune personne ne l'avait calculé jusqu'à présent et là lorsque enfin un garçon lui demandait de danser, il la quittait deux minutes plus tard.

Triste, elle décida de s'en aller et courut vers la sortie lorsqu'un bras enroula sa taille et elle fut projetée sur le corps de quelqu'un. Elle reconnut de suite ces yeux.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda t-il.  
Lily observa ses yeux tandis qu'il garda sa main serré sur son dos la gardant près de lui.

- Je … je veux retourner dans la chambre.  
- Pourquoi ?  
Lily baissa la tête.

- Je pari que personne n'est venu te demander ! Tu vois, c'est la vie au dehors ! Tout n'est pas à tes pieds.  
Lily se tut. Il se jouait d'elle. Oui, elle ne connaissait rien à la vie de dehors mais il n'était pas obligé de se moquer ainsi d'elle.

Comme il vit qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il l'observa.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, dit-elle en le regardant. Je veux rentrer.

James manqua un battement.

« Comment … comment … pourquoi voulait-elle le … s'en aller comme ça ? »

- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu au bal ? C'est pourtant toi …  
- Cela ne m'intéresse plus.  
- Mais moi ça m'intéresse maintenant, dit-il en l'entraînant sur la piste de danse.

Lentement il porta ses mains à ses hanches et ils dansèrent. Lily gardait la tête baissée, trop triste. Non seulement James ne l'aimait pas, mais il se moquait d'elle. Et puis, par-dessus tout, personne ne l'aimait vraiment. Si Lucius acceptait de se marier avec elle, c'était parce qu'elle avait de l'argent, et les autres … Elle n'avait aucune beauté, elle n'avait rien qui puisse plaire à un garçon. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que James la rapprochait de lui.

Le garçon qui l'avait fait dansée passa devant elle et elle le fixa.

James suivit son regard.

- C'est celui qui t'a lâché ?  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- J'ai vu, répondit-il.

Ils continuèrent de danser ainsi.

- Tu as mangé ?  
- Non, je … je …  
- Tu ?  
- Je … je t'attendais en fait.

James s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il pensait que peut-être elle n'avait pas faim, ou qu'elle était triste de partir ou …

- Avant de partir, je voulais avoir un vrai dîner avec toi, nous n'avons jamais mangé ensemble.

James ne dit rien.

Il n'avait aucune réaction. Après la façon dont elle pensait à lui, il s'en fichait royalement.  
En plus, il ne lui avait fait aucun compliment.

- Tu es mal coiffé.

Les mains de Lily retombèrent et elle ne dansa plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Non j'attends que tu continues. Vas-y dis-moi encore tous mes défauts. Je suis mal coiffé, ok. Et tu veux peut-être que j'enlève mon masque pour …  
Elle voulut enlever son masque pour lui montrer la façon dont elle était maquillée mais il l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Tu es folle ! Tu vas te faire repérer.  
- Il n'y a vraiment que ça qui t'intéresse ! Le reste, tu t'en fiches, c'est ça ?  
Lily se détacha de lui et s'en alla en courrant vers la chambre de James.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Merci pour ces reviews, alors j'ai répondu aux reviews à ceux qui ont laissé l'adresse URL et leur mail, ls autres désolée je ne peux pas répondre ici ! Mais merci à vous quand même !


	10. Adieu

**Chapitre 9 : Adieu**

Il la rattrapa dans le couloir alors qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir. Il la retourna brusquement et la toisa d'un regard noir.

- Je te prierais de ne pas hausser le ton.  
- Je veux m'en aller, dit-elle alors ignorant sa réplique, je veux m'en aller … maintenant.  
James la fixa et la lâcha. Lily resta ainsi devant lui, le regard baissé mais la mine déterminé.

- Ainsi donc, tu veux t'en aller ?  
- Oui, dit-elle en le fixant, maintenant !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu as toujours voulu que je m'en aille, non ? Je ne réalise que tes rêves !

Il eut un long silence..

- Tu veux t'en aller ? répéta t-il.  
- Oui, répondit-elle, oui je veux m'en aller.

James ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Voulait-il vraiment qu'elle s'en aille ? Au début c'était ce qu'il voulait mais depuis quelques jours, savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en aller ne lui posait aucun soucis. Mais maintenant qu'elle voulait s'en aller, cela le déstabilisait, c'était toujours lui qui virait, elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller d'elle-même.

- Non, dit-il alors, non tu ne t'en iras pas.

Lily leva les yeux vers lui complètement perdue.

- J'ai dit non ! Viens avec moi.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il eut verrouillé la porte, il se tourna vers elle.

- Tu vas rester ici. C'est moi qui déciderai de ton départ …  
- Mais …

Elle ne comprenait rien. C'était lui qui au début aurait voulu qu'elle parte au plus vite alors pourquoi tenait-il à ce qu'elle reste ?

- Approche !  
Toute tremblante, elle s'approcha de James qui l'observait.  
Il lui enleva délicatement le masque et la fixa.

- Tu as raison, tu n'es pas bien maquillée.  
Lily sentit la rage monter en elle tandis qu'il continuait de l'observer en détail.

Il leva une main vers elle et toucha sa joue en disant :

- Tu n'aurai pas dû …  
Il s'arrêta alors qu'il vit Lily frissonner sous son contact.  
Troublée par cette main se rapprochant de plus en plus de son visage, Lily préféra se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça avec elle ? »

Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche parce qu'elle avait peur qu'après l'avoir touché, il ne la gifle de nouveau en criant que tout était de sa faute. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tout en pensant qu'il ne faisait que de se moquer d'elle, de jouer avec son trouble et ses sentiments juste pour s'amuser.

Lentement elle sentit alors qu'on lui relevait les cheveux et qu'on lui mettait quelque chose pour les tenir relevés. Elle savait que c'était James qui faisait ça mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait.

Il posa alors une de ces mains sur sa nuque et la caressa tendrement avant d'y poser ses lèvres et de couvrir son cou de baisers. Lily faillit tomber mais James la rattrapa par la taille et la tint fermement en la collant contre son torse.

- Lâche-moi … commença t-elle. Lâche-moi !  
Mais James ne l'écoutait, trop occupé maintenant à détacher ses cheveux.

Elle retira la main de James de sa taille et lui fit face.

- Que veux-tu James ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux. Une jour tu m'engueules, un autre tu deviens tout doux. Je … je ne le supporte pas.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu ne supportes pas ?  
- Ta façon de réagir. Dis-moi ce que tu veux !  
- Danser avec toi.  
Aussitôt il lui prit ses mains et dansa avec elle.

- Je ne sais pas danser, dit-elle en essayant de l'arrêter.  
- Suis mes pas.  
Lily, épuisée et triste, préféra faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Peut-être qu'il la laisserait s'en aller après cette danse.

Lily ne se rendit compte de la fin de cette danse que lorsqu'elle fut attirée violemment par James et qu'il la jeta presque dans ses bras en la serrant.

Il la serra contre lui tout en caressant ses cheveux.

- Que veux-tu James ? demanda alors Lily essoufflée par cette danse si rapide. Que veux-tu ?  
Elle entendit le léger rire de James tandis que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Pourquoi se moquait-il d'elle ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il mal ainsi ? Pourquoi était-elle tombée sur lui ? Pourquoi l'aimait-elle ? Pourquoi la faisait-il souffrir ?

- Pourquoi James, Pourquoi ? dit-elle finalement à haute voix. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu te comportes comme ça avec moi ? pourquoi ?  
En l'entendant sangloter, James se retira lentement d'elle et la fixa.

Lily le regarda dans les yeux et vit alors le sourire de James s'effacer.

- Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que …

Il lui prit le visage des mains et lui posa un tendre et léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Elle se détacha de lui.

- Arrête !  
James se retira d'elle pour la fixer.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ?  
- Ecoute Lily, soit tu m'écoutes ou soit je …

Boum Boum Boum

Tous les deux jetèrent un coup d'œil effrayé vers la porte.

- James ! James ! C'est Sirius ! Ouvre-moi la porte !  
- Transforme-toi.  
- James, si tu arrives à m'embrasser, pourquoi ne pas leur dire ?  
Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui ordonner de se transformer.

Il ouvrit aussitôt la porte pour voir ses chers amis entrer dans la chambre.

- James ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté précipitamment la salle ?  
- J'avais … j'avais oublié quelque chose.  
- Tu l'as retrouvé…  
- Un peu on va dire, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au chat qui avait sauté sur le panier dès que les individus étaient entrés.  
- Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens, on va s'amuser.  
- Non, je … commença James.  
- Allez viens James, dit alors Remus, nous n'attendons que toi.  
- Ok, alors allons-y.

Remus, Sirius et Peter quittèrent la chambre. Tékila se releva et leva un visage vers James.

- Je reviendrai, attends-moi.

James ne comprenait pas pourquoi il resta encore là à fixer le chat, cette sensation qu'il la reverrait plus, mais c'est absurde, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il quitta la pièce.

Tékila se transforma de nouveau et se couvrit d'un drap.

« Attends-moi… qu'y avait-il à attendre ? Tout n'était pas clair maintenant. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'une fille avec qui il puisse jouir quand bon lui semble et dès qu'il voyait que c'était elle, il la giflait. Non c'en était trop. »

- Bien que j'ai pu passer de bons moments avec toi James, je regrette de m'être enfuie, je crois que la plus grosse erreur de ma vie soit celle-ci et aussi d'être tombée amoureuse de toi. Mais maintenant tout est vraiment fini James, vraiment fini, tu ne me reverras plus et nous n'aurons plus rien à nous dire. Je ne reviendrais plus et notre relation se terminera là.

Elle prit une plume et un parchemin et écrivit une courte lettre à James avant de se transformer de nouveau en chat et s'en aller.

« Adieu James, pensa t-elle ».

Lorsque James revint quelques heures plus tard complètement épuisé et heureux, il chercha Lily du regard.

- Lily ! Lily !  
Il chercha sous le lit, dans la salle de bain mais elle n'y était pas. Il alla voir dans la salle commune, dans l'autre chambre mais rien, elle n'était nulle part.

- Lily ! Où es-tu ?

Mais rien ! Lily n'était nulle part.

Il décida de chercher de nouveau dans la chambre avant qu'une feuille ne vienne attirer son attention.

« James !

Lorsque tu reviendras, je serais partie et peut-être loin. Je suis sûre que cela ne te fait ni chaud ni froid mais je tenais quand même à te le dire. Je te remercie par ailleurs d'avoir bien voulu m'accompagner mais en fait je préfère y aller toute seule. Je te remercie également pour toutes les fois où tu as pris soin de moi, tu m'as nourri et logé mais je ne veux plus abuser de ton hospitalité alors je m'en vais… chez moi bien sûr. J'ai compris la vie de dehors, ça ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été plus triste dehors que chez moi où tout le monde me respecte, me voit. Bien que l'on ne me demande pas mon avis, je ne suis pas au moins obligée de rester 24 heures sur 24 sous ma forme de chat. Tout cela m'épuise alors j'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi je suis partie.

Nos chemins se séparent donc James, je rentre chez moi et toi tu restes dans ton collège. Personne ne me verra, je te le promets et au moins tu dois être soulagé de ne pas avoir à m'accompagner, tu ne t'attireras pas d'ennuis en m'aidant.

Je ne sais pas comment nous en sommes arrivés là mais je présume que tout est encore de ma faute. Je n'aurai pas dû croiser ton chemin, j'ai beaucoup souffert James, j'ai beaucoup pleuré aussi. Mais maintenant j'en ai mare, je n'arrive pas à vivre à tes côtés, ça en devenait de plus en plus difficile. Tu ne me comprenais pas, je ne te comprenais pas et puis nous ne venions pas vraiment du même milieu, nous ne sommes pas fait pour être amis. Nous ne l'avons jamais été, tu me traitais comme si j'étais un fardeau pour toi alors j'ai décidé de te l'enlever. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.  
Je vais refaire ma vie et tu referas la tienne ! Oublions tout ceci comme un vulgaire passé. Ceci ne doit plus interférer nos présents. Si par hasard, nous nous rencontrerons, je te préviens, je ferai comme si je ne te connaissais pas.

Adieu James.

J'espère ne jamais te revoir. »

James, sous le choc, tomba lourdement sur le lit.

« Un vulgaire passé ? Tout ceci n'est maintenant qu'un vulgaire passé ? Et qu'avait-elle dit d'autre. Ah oui qu'elle ferait comme si elle ne le connaissait pas s'ils se revoyaient….Elle… »

C'était vraiment fini… un vulgaire passé …un souvenir à oublier … à détruire.

Tout oublier ? Serait-ce possible après le mois qu'il avait vécu, pourrait-il réellement l'oublier ?

c'est pas la fin, vous inquiètez pas!


	11. Retrouvailles

**Partie II : Parce que je ne suis rien sans toi**

**Chapitre 10 : Retrouvailles**

_Quatorze mois plus tard_

James avait beau cherché Lily, il ne la trouvait pas. Après ses études, il avait maintes et maintes fois essayé de la chercher comprenant enfin ses erreurs mais il ne la trouvait nulle part, elle s'était envolée. Il ne la retrouverait plus, mais il ne perdrait pas non plus. Il la retrouverait où qu'elle fusse.

Et il ne tarda pas longtemps. Après de multiples recherches, il trouva enfin la maison Evans. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'incruster ... ou plutôt devenir un des amis à un des membres de la famille.

Mais il ne savait pas comment se montrer devant Lily.

Elle avait dit qu'elle ferait comme si elle ne le connaissait pas mais elle allait succomber ... Il était venue pour elle.

Il se demandait encore comment il allait faire pour poser un pas chez Lily.

« Bonjour moi c'est James et je veux voir Lily, pensa t-il, c'est trop bête et trop peu crédible, d'ailleurs c'est complètement débile ! »

Il marcha lorsqu'il se cogna à un homme.

- Excusez-moi !  
- James ?  
Ledit James leva la tête vers un homme qu'il reconnut aussitôt : Il s'agissait de Peter, un de ses meilleurs amis.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda alors vivement James.  
- C'est plutôt moi qui suis étonné que tu tournes de ce côté-ci.  
- Disons que je me promenais.  
- Tu te promènes un peu partout James, mais jamais ici. Dis-moi qui t'amènes.  
- Oh rien je t'assure.

Peter était un de ses meilleurs amis avec Sirius et Remus. Il lui confiait beaucoup de choses mais l'histoire avec Lily, il ne le lui avait pas dit.

- Bon si tu n'as rien à faire, ça te dirait de venir avec moi chez ma fiancée ?  
- Non vraiment Peter, je suis occupé en ce moment.  
- Tu plaisantes, tu étais en train de te promener.  
- Non Peter, je ne peux vraiment pas, et puis c'est ta fiancée, pas la mienne.  
- Pétunia serait très ravi de te revoir, je lui parle toujours de toi et des autres, mais comme vous trouvez votre métier d'auror plus important.

James perçut que Peter fut vexé et qu'il accepta de l'accompagner au moins jusqu'à la porte pour rencontrer Pétunia.

James et William marchèrent donc vers la maison tout en continuant de parler.

- Sirius travaille aussi avec toi, on m'a dit.  
- C'est exact ! Mais dis-moi quand reviendras-tu nous voir. Je suppose que maintenant que tu es fiancé, nous, on est un peu à l'écart.  
- Non, on va se rapprocher vu que mon mariage arrive et je compte tous vous inviter.  
- Ah ? Mais tu vas faire ça où ?  
- Je comptais partir dans un endroit tranquille, tous ensemble et puis on pourrait faire quelque chose de bien.

Peter arriva vers la porte, sonna une fois pour marquer sans doute son arrivé et ouvrit la porte en le laissant passer.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la maison, il ne vit qu'un couple, une femme et un homme souriaient à leurs venus.

- Tu nous as ramené un de tes amis, plaisanta le père.  
- Asseyez-vous, j'appelle les deux filles et on prend le petit-déjeuner tous ensemble dit la mère en fixant James.

James serra d'abord la main au père et fit un baise-main à la mère.

- Vous étiez donc un ami de Peter.  
- Parfaitement. Mais je ne peux rester très longtemps. Je suis venu voir Pétunia.  
- Très certainement.  
A ce moment-là les deux filles arrivèrent, l'une se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé et l'autre s'arrêta dans les escaliers lorsqu'elle vit « l'invité » de son beau-frère. James s'était également levé lorsqu'il l'avait vu.

- Lily, pourquoi restes-tu là-bas ? Demanda sa mère, viens nous avons à te présenter à un gentilhomme qui a beaucoup d'humour !  
Lily s'avança lentement d'eux tout en fixant James. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle ne le fixait que lui, elle détourna son regard vers Peter, puis son père.

- Voici James Potter, dit alors Peter à l'intention des deux filles, et voici Pétunia, ma fiancée et Lily Evans.  
- Enchanté mesdemoiselles, salua James tout en faisant un baise-main à Pétunia qui souriait

Il s'approcha de Lily mais elle ne lui tendit pas sa main alors il la lui prit tandis qu'elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement et il prit tout son temps pour poser un baiser sur sa main.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, elle retira bien vite sa main de son visage et prit place autour de la table.

- J'espère que cela ne dérange pas James de nous rejoindre pour un bon petit-déjeuner.

Peter fixa James qui continuait de fixer Lily.

Il se réveilla de sa contemplation et il accepta l'invitation et se plaça devant Lily.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la plus agréable ambiance. On parla d'abord de l'amitié de James et Peter, puis du mariage de celui-ci avec Pétunia et on invita même James à se joindre à la cérémonie. Peter qui avait vu que James avait flashé chez Lily l'obligea à venir avec eux dans son manoir pour y organiser le mariage et dès qu'il sera fini, il pourra s'en aller.

- Ce serait vraiment une joie de venir mais ...  
- Et bien tu n'as qu'à dire oui.

James leva les yeux vers Lily qui n'écoutait la conversation que d'une oreille discrète beaucoup trop occupée à prendre son petit-déjeuner et troublée de revoir celui dont elle ne pensait plus revoir.

A quoi jouait le destin avec elle ? Elle avait décidé elle-même de quitter son chemin alors pourquoi était-il revenu en travers du chemin qu'elle s'était elle-même construite.

- Et Mlle Evans ne compte pas se marier, dit alors James.  
La concernée leva aussitôt la tête vers James.

- Elle devait se marier avec Lucius mais ...  
- Papa ! Ce sont nos affaires personnelles, aucun étranger n'ait en droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé.

James retint le mot « étranger ».

- Je suis désolé, dit alors James, Mlle Evans a raison, je n'ai pas à le savoir.

- J'espère que vous reviendrez bientôt James Potter parce que vous avez laissé une bien belle image de vous. Et nous serons très vexés si vous ne viendrez pas.  
- Je reviendrai, dit alors James en fixant Lily, c'est une promesse.

Les autres ne firent pas attention à ces paroles mais Lily, elle les avait bien comprises puisque c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait.

Mais pourquoi était-il revenu ? Que voulait-il à la fin ? Voulait-il lui rendre la vie impossible ? Et pourquoi voulait-il savoir pourquoi elle ne s'était pas mariée ? Il n'avait pas à le savoir, cela la concernait, lui, il l'avait quitté depuis longtemps, il se fichait complètement de ce qu'elle pensait, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui tenait-il à connaître ses pensées, la raison de ses actes ?

Et c'est sur ces pensées, qu'elle le vit partir.

Elle ne laissa pas à ses parents parler plus longtemps, elle cavala les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Ce visage ... ce visage .. cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle ne voulait même plus le voir ... mais maintenant, ça y'est, il devait l'avoir ensorceler parce que maintenant elle ne pouvait plus le chasser de son esprit, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille encore une fois pour de bon. Elle voulait le revoir d'une part pour avoir des explications et d'autre part... pour l'obliger à ne plus revenir.

Elle s'était promise de refaire sa vie lorsque Pétunia serait partie. Elle aurait tenté de trouver un bon mari et elle serait partie à son tour.

Elle avait dit non à Lucius. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ses parents lui avaient d'abord demandé pourquoi mais elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer et ils l'avaient laissé tranquille. Ils ne se souciaient plus de la marier, si Lily ne voulait pas, on ne pouvait pas l'obliger. Lucius avait donc trouver en Narcissa une belle épouse.  
Bizarrement elle n'était pas jalouse de Narcissa, elle était même très heureuse pour elle, la preuve, elle avait même assisté à ce mariage.

Pourquoi James était-il revenu ?


	12. Explication

Désolée du retard, je n'avais plus le net durant quatre mois. La fic est terminée donc vous êtes sûrs d'avoir la fin. Pour l'instant, voici le chapitre 12.

§§§§§

**Chapitre 11 : Explication**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que James n'était pas revenu chez les Evans. Bien qu'Evans s'en montrait soulagée, au fond elle se posait mille et une questions.

Pourquoi revenir sans rien dire ? C'était vraiment typique de sa part de venir et de s'en aller comme ça. Sans même donner d'explications, sans rien dire en fin de compte.

Elle n'essaya pas d'avoir des nouvelles de la part de Peter, d'une parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il en sache plus qu'elle et d'autre part, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de demander des nouvelles d'un inconnu. Que pourrait-elle répondre à sa sœur si elle la questionnait.

C'était un ami à Peter, c'est tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'en connaître plus.

Peut-être qu'après tout, il avait compris qu'elle ne voulait plus parler du passé.

En réalité, James ne voulait pas paraître impoli ou profiter de la courtoisie des Evans. Il avait certes été invité un matin chez les Evans, c'est tout, mais il ne lui avait pas demandé de revenir non plus. Bien qu'il avait grande envie de revoir Lily, il ne pouvait pas se présenter et imaginons que Peter ne se trouve pas là-bas à ce moment-là, pour quelle raison pourrait-il rester ?

Evidemment il pouvait en parler à Peter mais … cela faisait au moins quatorze mois qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment intéressé à la situation de Peter, ni chercher à savoir ce qu'il devenait.

Les Evans pourtant ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'enquérir de la santé de James.

- Pourquoi ne revient-il pas nous voir ? Quelques minutes de son temps précieux suffiraient.  
- Je lui en parlerai dès que nous nous verrons, promit Peter.

Mais bien que cette promesse avait été faite, ils ne revirent pas James dans la journée et ni les jours suivants.

Lily aurait bien aimé remettre ce sujet à table mais tout le monde avait oublié que James avait promis de venir. Ca venait bien de lui ça, venir, promettre et ne plus revenir. Elle aurait dû mettre une croix à son visage depuis longtemps. Il ne méritait pas de prendre toute la place dans son cœur, il ne méritait même pas qu'elle pense à lui … Il ne …

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là et Pétunia s'empressa d'ouvrir pensant qu'il s'agissait de Peter mais à leur grande surprise, se tenait au seuil de l'entrée James Potter dans toute sa splendeur.

- Bonjour Mlle Evans, dit-il en s'adressant à Pétunia qui avait quelque peu perdu le sourire en voyant James.  
Mais comme il était un ami de Peter et qu'il avait laissé une belle image de lui, elle s'adressa le plus poliment qu'elle put et l'invita à entrer.

- Peter n'est pas là ? demanda t-il en parcourant le salon du regard.  
Il s'attarda sur les tasses de thé posées sur la table.

- Vous preniez le thé ? Je suis navré de vous déranger à un moment pareil.  
- Ce n'est rien James, dit alors Mme Evans en se levant, cela nous ferait très plaisir si vous vous joigniez à nous.  
- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger …  
- Vous ne nous dérangez pas. Prenez place et donnez-nous une bonne raison pour n'être pas revenu ! Cela fait une bonne semaine que nous attendions votre visite.  
- J'avais beaucoup à faire ailleurs, répondit-il.

A ce moment-là, il vit alors Lily hausser les sourcils.

Peut-être qu'elle ne le croyait pas ? Il n'eut pas la possibilité d'y réfléchir car Mme Evans lui tendait une tasse bien chaude de thé.

- Cela nous fait extrêmement plaisir que vous soyez venu James, dit alors la mère de Lily, nous pensions vraiment que nous vous avions ennuyé.

James se demanda encore quelques minutes ce qui avait poussé Lily à fuir de chez elle alors qu'elle avait des parents si attentionnés et si gentils. Et à l'en voir là, elle paraissait si heureuse. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment finalement. Que lui avait-elle dit au collège ? Que ses parents comptaient la marier avec un homme dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'identité. Mais alors Pétunia, elle, se mariait bien avec un homme qu'elle aimait. Il ne comprenait rien du tout à cette histoire. Se pouvait-il que Lily lui est mentit ? Mais Lily n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille…

Ils passèrent un long moment à discuter. Monsieur Evans tenait absolument à connaître la profession de James.

- Je cherche actuellement un emploi, expliqua t-il, j'ai fait une demande dans une grande entreprise, j'espère sincèrement qu'ils me prendront mais à partir de ce moment-là, je suis sûre n'avoir plus de temps à consacrer à n'importe quoi. C'est un travail assez compliqué.

Il fixa Lily en disant ces paroles comme si elles lui étaient totalement adressées.

- Vous êtes sorcier n'est-ce pas ? Vous parlez donc du département des ministères ?  
- Exactement ! Vous êtes également une famille sorcière ?  
- Vous vous en doutez n'est-ce pas ? Puisque nous n'utilisons ni magie, ni elfes. Il se trouve que ma femme déteste faire faire le travail à d'autres créatures alors qu'elle est capable de le faire elle-même. Elle pense que son devoir est justement de tout faire dans la maison. Je vous épargne donc la magie, car je dois avouer que ça rend la vie beaucoup plus facile mais …  
- C'est complètement absurde, objecta sa femme, se servir de petites créatures pour faire le travail de la maison, et utiliser une baguette alors que nous avons nos propres mains pour le faire.

James rit face à cette scène.

- N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec nous Monsieur Potter ?  
- Je dois dire que pour les elfes je suis assez d'accord, une femme est bien mieux intéressante lorsqu'elle range vos vêtements, range la chambre, vos affaires éparpillés sur le sol, dit-il en fixant Lily, lui faisant ainsi rappeler tout ce qui s'était produit à Poudlard.  
Lily évita de croiser son regard tandis que James poursuivait.

- Quant à la magie, je ne peux plus m'en passer.  
- Voilà tout le problème, vous en êtes tellement habitué que …  
- Mais je n'ai pas de femmes pour vivre sans la magie !!  
- Ah oui, vous avez raison.

Il fixa longuement Lily avant qu'elle ne se lève et s'en aille murmurant une vague excuse.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit, James Potter prenait congé de ses parents.

- Vous reviendrez bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je ne sais pas Madame, j'ai également beaucoup à faire mais j'essaierais de passer un après-midi et j'espère que Peter sera également là.  
- Si vous venez samedi, il sera sûrement là, il passe généralement la journée avec nous.  
- Très bien.

James vit alors Lily descendre.

- Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée ? demanda t-il.  
- Bien sur qu'elle accepte, le rassura Madame Evans.

Lily jeta un regard noir à James avant qu'ils ne sortent tous les deux dehors. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes en silence lorsque James jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, vit alors qu'ils étaient hors de vue. Il prit alors aussitôt la main de Lily et l'entraîna en courrant dans un autre endroit plus calme et à l'abri de tout voisin ou passant.

- Que fais-t….

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que James posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en soupirant d'aise et de plaisir.

Elle fut contrainte de répondre au baiser bien qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle s'obligeait à le repousser. Lorsqu'elle recouvra ses esprit, elle le repoussa.

- Que vous a t-il prit ? dit-elle en se retournant.  
- Vous ? Lily, c'est moi James.  
- Je ne connais pas de James.  
- Ah oui ? Demanda t-il en lui attrapant le bras et en la faisant face. Vraiment pas ?  
- Ecoute, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était fini entre nous. Lorsque je te reverrais, je t'avais dit que je ferais en sorte de ne pas te connaître.  
- Mais moi je t'ai pas oublié.  
- Je m'en fiche. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?  
- Ah parce que tu n'as pas compris pourquoi est-ce que je m'incruste comme ça chez les Evans ?  
- Si je le sais ! C'est pour Peter.

Le sourire qui était apparut sur James lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle savait s'effaça lorsqu'il entendit la suite de sa réponse.

- Comment peux-tu oser penser que je ne suis venu que pour Peter ? Certes je suis venu pour lui mais pourquoi suis-je revenu ?  
- Pour ma mère.  
- T'es vraiment bornée Lily…  
- Je ne veux plus rien entendre James, laisse-nous. Va t'en et ne reviens plus.  
- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
- Oui, je veux que tu t'en ailles et que tu ne reviennes plus.  
- Et tu sais quoi Lily ? Je ne vais pas t'écouter. Lorsque tu étais à Poudlard et que je te demandais de t'en aller, tu ne voulais pas le faire et tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ?  
- Alors que veux-tu James ?

Il la fixa de longues minutes. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé en fait, toujours aussi belle à ses yeux, toujours aussi …

- Tu ne t'es pas mariée ? Je pensais pourtant …  
- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
- J'aimerais savoir Lily. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas mariée ?  
- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre James Potter. Maintenant je vous prie de me laisser partir.

Et elle s'en alla en courrant. James ne la poursuivit pas, de toute façon il y allait avoir d'autres rencontres, il en était certain.


	13. Juste quelques jours

**Chapitre 12 : Juste quelques jours **

Lily ne comprenait plus rien. Elle ne voulait d'ailleurs pas pensé à lui et ni essayer de comprendre pourquoi James était revenu subitement dans sa vie.

Subitement ? Vraiment ? Ou plutôt quatorze mois plus tard ? N'était-ce pas plutôt tard ?

Pétunia trouvait le comportement de Lily bizarre. Depuis ces derniers temps, elle semblait préoccupée, ou plutôt depuis qu'elle s'était disputée avec ses parents. Lily avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie. Elle ne voulait pas se marier avec Lucius, c'est pourquoi elle avait fuit. Ses parents étaient en train de paniquer, pleurant leur fille disparue. Ils ne savaient pas où chercher. Si, ils avaient cherché, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé, ils étaient certains qu'ils l'avaient perdu à jamais. Cinq mois tout au plus, cinq mois sans nouvelle de Lily. Ils avaient décidé finalement de refaire une vie sans elle, essayant d'oublier Lily mais un beau matin, elle était revenue telle qu'elle était, triste et maigre.

Elle n'avait pas parlé de la raison de sa fuite, n'avait dit de mots à personne. Ils l'avaient laissé ainsi de longues journées et puis lorsque sa mère avait craqué, Lily avait décidé de parler et de s'expliquer. Elle ne voulait pas se marier avec Lucius et d'ailleurs avec personne. Ils l'avaient accepté, ils savaient que s'ils la forçaient, Lily serait capable de s'en aller pour toujours. Ils ne voulaient pas la perdre, elle était comme leur trésor. Lily s'était peu à peu libérée. Peu de temps après qu'elle rencontre Peter, elle le présentait à ses parents qui l'acceptaient. C'était un rêve ce qui lui arrivait. Un rêve que ses parents réalisaient.

Mais Lily n'était plus la même, même si elle faisait semblant de s'intéresser, ça se voyait qu'elle ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment.

Après son mariage, Pétunia et Peter avaient prévu de faire un voyage avec Lily pour « la guérir ».

James revint chez les Evans, il ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller après la petite engueulade de Mme Evans. Elle était si gentille qu'il fut obligé de revenir lui rendre visite.

Au moment où il arrivait, Peter et Pétunia s'en allaient en courrant.

- Mais où allez-vous ?  
- Nous sortons, répondit Peter, Les Evans ne sont pas là.

James décida de rebrousser chemin. Après tout, pourquoi entrer s'il n'y avait personne.

- Mais Lily est là, répondit sa sœur, tu pourrais aller la voir avant de partir !! Ou rester le temps que mes parents reviennent.

C'était une bonne idée effectivement.

Il frappa à la porte mais comme personne n'ouvrit, il entra et jeta un coup d'œil au salon. Il n'y avait personne.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux escaliers, chaque fois qu'il venait, Lily montait ou descendait par là, peut-être avait-elle une chambre là-haut ?

Il attendit quelques minutes.

- Lily ? Lily tu es là ?

Mais pas de réponse.

Il décida donc de monter et se trouva face à une porte. Il décida de toquer sur celle-ci.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lily qui fut étonnée de le voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment as-tu oser entrer jusqu'ici ?

Il poussa la porte, entra et la referma.

- Sors de là.  
- Oui je vais sortir mais avant je n'ai pas fini notre discussion de la dernière fois.  
- Où sont mes parents ?  
- Sortis.  
- Pétunia ?  
- Avec Peter, dehors.  
- Nous sommes …  
- Seuls, compléta James.  
- Sors de là !!!  
- Pas envie. Tu te rappelles Lily, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la chambre, tu as emprunté ma chambre pendant cinq mois, tu pourrais me laisser rester ici au moins cinq minutes.  
- Tu …  
- Et pourtant j'étais plutôt gentil avec toi. J'ai pris soin de toi, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
- Je vois pas … dit-elle en reculant.  
- Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir ? Très bien.

Il continua d'avancer tandis qu'elle se retrouva assise sur le lit. Il se pencha vers elle, l'allongea et l'embrassa.

De nouveau elle ne le repoussa pas, bien trop faible pour le faire. Elle l'admettait, mais elle avait tellement pensé à lui que lorsqu'il l'embrassait, elle ne pouvait pas le repousser même après tout ce qu'il avait fait …

- Arrête ! dit-elle en le repoussant.

Peut-être que si finalement.

- Vas t-en James, je ne veux plus te voir.  
- Mais tu ne dis pas non quand je t'embrasse, dit-il en prenant son visage des mains.  
- Je t'en prie James, va t-en. Si mes parents te voient ici, je …  
- Où est le problème ?  
- Tu ne comprends pas.  
- Non. Si tu arrives à m'embrasser, où est le problème s'ils nous voient.

Elle le repoussa, se leva et lui ouvrit la porte.

- Vas t-en avant que je ne m'énerve.

Il se leva à contre-cœur mais au lieu de sortir, referma la porte et plaqua Lily sur la porte.

- Ecoute-moi Lily !  
- Je ne veux pas t'écouter.  
- Je te laisse que quelques jours pour te décider de ce que tu veux. Après ça nous verrons ce qui en sera. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je m'en irais et je reviendrais plus. Si tu me veux encore, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Ils se fixèrent de longues minutes.

- Pourquoi tu es revenu ?  
- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas mariée ?

Sur ce, elle se poussa et il s'en alla.

La réponse de sa question était la même que celle de James. C'était insensé, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. La façon dont il se comportait avec elle au collège… Comment avait-il pu changer en un rien de temps. Quatorze mois, quatorze mois suffisaient-ils pour changer une personne ?

Quelques jours ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il lui laissait quelques jours pour lui dire quoi exactement ? Qu'elle ne voulait plus voir ? Qu'elle voudrait qu'il se retire de sa vie ?

Que devait-elle faire ? Et quelle était le meilleur chemin à suivre. C'était stupide, tout était stupide. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner avec lui, et pourtant, et pourtant …

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Quelques jours ? C'était combien de temps exactement ?

Elle s'assit sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir. Que devait-elle faire ?

James sortait de la maison de Lily, pensif. Qu'allait-elle répondre ? Quelle réponse lui donnerait-elle ? Voudrait-elle bien oublier le passé ? Et pourtant tout était clair, non ? Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait. Qu'est-ce qui était compliqué dans leur histoire ?

Peut-être tout, peut-être rien.

Quelques jours, Lily, pensa t-il, juste quelques jours pour savoir ce que tu veux. Si tu reviens, j'en serais heureux mais si tu veux réellement tourner la page, ce serait bête pour moi mais si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'accepter ta décision.

Quelques jours … Pétunia avait organisé une mini-soirée entre ses amis et les amis de ses parents. C'était peut-être ce jour-là que Lily lui donnerait sa réponse.


	14. La réponse de Lily

Dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic et qui m'ont revieuwés. MERCI

**Chapitre 13 : La réponse de Lily**

Lily se regardait dans la glace. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe bleu pâle et s'était coiffée. Sa sœur voulait absolument qu'elle vienne à sa soirée.

« Tu restes toujours enfermée dans ta chambre ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu as une famille qui t'aime et qui voudrait que tu passes un peu de temps avec ? »

Cela avait suffit à Lily pour qu'elle accepte.

« Fais toi belle, Lily. Il y aura beaucoup de garçons et je voudrais vraiment que tu te trouves quelqu'un !!! »

Lily n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Elle n'avait aimé que James mais … n'était-ce plus trop tard ?

« Tu sais Lily, j'aurai voulu qu'on se marie le même jour. Ca aurait pu être beau pour nos parents que leur deux filles commencent leur nouvelle vie le même jour ? Mais le destin en a voulu autrement. »

Lily fixa les parchemins qui étaient devant elle. Elle voulait donner sa réponse par lettre, c'était nettement mieux que de la lui dire en face. Elle n'aurait jamais été capable, elle n'aurait pas eu la force. Il l'obligerait à la regarder droit dans les yeux et elle aurait craqué.

C'était clair, c'était simple … sa réponse était « non ».

Elle hésitait encore pourtant, elle voulait réellement vivre avec lui mais était-ce qu'il voulait ? Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Pouvait-il lui donner les réponses à ses questions ?

- Lily, que … que fais-tu assise là, alors que tu es prête ?

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur avant de se lever et la suivre dans le salon.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, Pétunia en avait des amis, Peter aussi sans doute. Lily ne voyait pas James, il n'était pas venu. Peut-être avait-il attendu sa réponse avant ?

Elle s'isola à une table en se tordant les doigts. Quelle était sa réponse ? Elle ne la connaissait même pas.

C'est alors que sa mère prit place face à elle.

- A quoi penses-tu ma chérie ?  
- Maman, je ne …  
- Je sais que ça ne va pas. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais tu sembles anxieuse depuis quelques jours. Y a t-il un problème ?  
- Non, il n'y a rien.  
- Tu sais que si tu as un problème, tu peux venir m'en parler ?

Lily préféra la regarder et sa mère décida de la laisser. Lily ne parlerait pas de toute façon.

Cela faisait une heure que la fête avait commencé et James n'était pas venu.

Que faisait-il bon sang ? Ce n'était pas respectueux pour Pétunia d'avoir tant de retard ? Pour Pétunia ? Ou pour elle ?

Elle parcourut la salle du regard et s'attarda sur sa sœur qui riait. Elle était magnifique, elle était agréable, elle était chanceuse…

Elle avait eu la chance d'être aimée de celui qu'elle aimait et de pouvoir se marier avec. Elle pouvait avoir cette chance elle aussi si elle répondait « oui » à James.

S'il consentait à venir, elle l'accepterait sinon elle considérerait qu'il était venu largement trop tard.

Que racontait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas décider ainsi de sa vie juste pour un retard.

Mais pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas là ?

Une heure plus tard, James n'était toujours pas là. Les gens ne cessaient de venir en grand nombre. Le champagne avait été ouvert, tout le monde avait bu sauf elle … sauf James …

Que devait-elle penser de ça maintenant ? Méritait-il qu'elle réponde « oui » ? S'il l'aimait réellement, il aurait été là, il … il aurait voulu connaître sa réponse rapidement. Mais non Monsieur Potter aimait se faire désirer…

Elle devrait se venger.

- Lily, je suis vraiment déçue, dit alors sa sœur en prenant place face à elle. Cela fait deux heures que je te jette des coups d'œil. Tu n'as pas bougé de place. Enfin Lily, c'est ma fête, tu pourrais …

Lily baissa la tête, honteuse. A cause de lui, elle oubliait les autres.

- Je sais à qui tu penses. Il ne viendra pas, il me l'avait déjà dit.

Lily leva les yeux vers elle.

- De qui …  
- De James, voyons. Je sais que c'est lui que tu attends depuis deux heures.  
- Ce n'est pas …  
- Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir car il avait quelque chose de très urgent à faire.

Pétunia vit alors sa sœur bouillonner de rage.  
- Il m'a dit que s'il finissait son travail plus tôt, il ferait un saut ici, mais je doute qu'il vienne. Tu peux toujours attendre !

Pétunia aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais elle savait que Lily ne l'écoutait plus.

D'ailleurs, à peine eut-elle rejoint ses amis qu'elle vit Lily sortir et monter sûrement dans sa chambre.

- Impensable, s'énerva t-elle en enlevant ses bijoux avec rage. Je le déteste. Il fait toujours ça juste pour me blesser. Je le déteste. 

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand pour aspirer l'air frais de la nuit tout en le maudissant.

C'est alors qu'elle vit quelqu'un apparaître mystérieusement dans le jardin … un peu comme ce qu'elle avait déjà vu à Poudlard. Poudlard ? James rajusta sa cravate et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

Il était venu ? Devait-elle aller le voir ?

Elle ne perdit aucune seconde et descendit en courrant. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit James qui s'apprêtait à sonner.

- Quelle surprise ! dit-il après l'avoir observé.  
- Deux heures ? Tu as deux heures de retard.  
- Je vais finir par croire que tu m'attendais.  
- Oui, je t'attendais.

Cette réponse afficha un grand sourire aux lèvres de James.

- Durant deux heures ?  
- Je voulais te donner ta réponse.  
- Ah … et quelle est-elle ? A priori si tu m'as ouvert avant que je n'entre, si tu m'as attendu deux heures et si tu es si belle, cela veut dire que …  
- Non. Ma réponse est « non ».

Le sourire, qui était scotché aux lèvres de James depuis quelques minutes, disparut.

- Ecoute Lily, je ne compte pas te harceler toute ma vie ou te courir après alors que tu ne veux pas. Maintenant je vais être clair, une dernière fois. Je te repose la question et réponds-moi franchement, après ça, je m'en irai.

C'était maintenant plus difficile de lui répondre lorsqu'il disait cela. Elle préférait dire non lorsqu'il s'amusait de ses sentiments mais lorsqu'il était sérieux, c'était autre chose.

James fit apparaître un bouquet de fleurs et le tendit à Lily.

- Tu souhaiteras à ta sœur un bel avenir de ma part.

Et James s'en alla.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de le retenir car il avait déjà disparu.

- Tu viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie, dit alors Pétunia en arrivant vers elle.

Lily lui tendit les fleurs et s'apprêta à s'en aller mais Pétunia la retint.

- Je sais que tu l'aimes mais je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Tu as une chance pour réparer ton erreur. Saisis-là.  
- Mais …  
- Tu sais Lily, je ne connais pas votre histoire mais je pense que vous vous êtes connu durant ta fuite. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a séparé mais il y a une chose que je sais et que tu ne sembles pas vouloir accepter. Il t'a cherché et t'a enfin retrouvé des mois plus tard, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas …

Pétunia sentit ses fleurs.

- De très belles fleurs. Elles m'étaient destinées ?

Pétunia la quitta.

Ce qui s'était produit des mois plus tôt venait de se reproduire devant elle. Il y a des mois, il avait voulu lui dire quelque chose mais elle avait préféré ne pas l'écouter et s'en allait. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait répondre mais il était partit avant sa réponse. Elle avait eu une autre chance dans sa vie. Peu de gens en avaient. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas saisie ?

Elle entra chez elle, se dirigea vers sa sœur, la prit dans ses bras et s'en alla en riant.

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Le chercher, évidemment !

Lily se retrouva devant le manoir de James. Peter avait bien voulu lui donner l'adresse de leur manoir, et elle m'apercevait maintenant en face d'elle dans toute sa splendeur.

Ils ne pouvaient pas être que trois !!!

Elle entra dans le manoir grâce aux précieuses aides de Peter et se retrouva bien vite devant la porte de James.

Elle l'ouvrit et jeta un bref coup d'œil. Elle semblait plus différente que le dortoir qu'elle avait partagé avec lui à Poudlard. Elle était plus spacieuse, moins sombre et plus ordonné qu'au collège.

Elle fit un tour de la pièce observant les petites miniatures qui se trouvaient sur les chevets ou les livres qui traînaient sur l'étagère.

Sans le vouloir vraiment, elle cherchait les objets qu'elle avait aimé utiliser lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard : ses objets précieux.

A peine eut-elle pris un livre des mains qu'elle entendit quelqu'un prêt de la porte. Elle n'eut pas mieux à faire que de se transformer et de se cacher sous le lit.

Elle vit alors que la personne décida de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle ne parlait pas, peut-être qu'elle réfléchissait.

La personne enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le lit.

Lily se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Peut-être que c'était James après tout … peut-être que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle ne pouvait pas hésiter un moment pareil. Elle avait déjà perdu James, une première fois. Plus maintenant !

Elle sortit de sa cachette et jeta un coup d'œil au lit pour voir qui s'y trouvait.

James …

Celui-ci qui avait tourné la tête vit le chat. Il se redressa.

- Tékila ? Euh … Lily ?

Lily était un peu embêtée, elle ne pouvait pas se transformer maintenant.

James jeta un coup d'œil à la robe qui se trouvait plus loin et se mit à rire.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Comme il voyait que Lily était gênée, il accepta de sortir et de la laisser s'habiller.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, il vit une Lily assise sur le lit.

- Que fais-tu là ?

Lily se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

- Je suis désolée.  
- Tu m'as un peu embêté ces derniers jours.  
- Tu m'as engueulé à plusieurs reprises à Poudlard. Question de vengeance.

James eut un bref sourire.

- Tu es venue juste pour me dire que tu es désolée ?  
- Non … pas vraiment.  
- Ah ?  
- Je ne t'ai pas encore donné ma réponse.

James voyait bien que Lily était embarrassée mais il n'allait pas l'aider, il la laisserait dire ce qu'elle pensait.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as cru.

James attendit les bras croisés.

- C'est … c'est oui.

Pourtant il n'eut aucune réaction. Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Je veux être avec toi.

James lui prit le bras et l'attira à lui un peu énervé.

- Tu ne peux pas dire tout simplement que tu m'aimes. Parce que passer par quatre chemins, c'est stressant.

Lily et James se fixèrent de longues minutes en souriant.

- C'est un rêve, souffla t-il.  
- Un très beau rêve, ajouta Lily.

Lily se serra contre lui et bientôt leurs lèvres se touchèrent…

**Fin**


End file.
